Eternal Bond
by DarkMoonOfShadow
Summary: Et si, ce soir d'hiver, Juri et Haruka n'avaient pas sacrifiés leur vie pour sauver celle de leur fille ? Et si Yuki n'avait jamais été transformée en humaine ? Si elle avait grandi aux côtés de ses deux parents ? Les choses se seraient alors peut-être passées ainsi.
1. Prologue : La fin de l'innocence

Bonjour gentils petits lecteur, me revoilà avec ma première histoire sur vampire knight. Devant le flagrant manque de présence de Juri et Haruka dans la partie française, je me suis dit qu'il fallait remédier à ça et me voilà.

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite la parution risque d'être très irrégulière, mais j'ai déjà les idées il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire. Je compte donc mener ce projet à son terme ne vous inquiétez pas.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** La merveilleuse oeuvre de vampire knight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et doit sa beauté à son auteur Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Prologue**

**"La fin de l'innocence"**

* * *

C'était une simple soirée de décembre comme il en existait des milliers. A l'extérieur, il s'était mis à neiger depuis plusieurs heures. Au milieu de l'étendue immaculée un manoir se dressait, seul face aux éléments déchaînes. A l'intérieur, protégé du froid glacial de l'hiver, une jeune femme veillait sur sa précieuse petite fille. Celle-ci jouait devant-elle, assise à même le sol, un grand sourire enfantin illuminant son visage angélique. L'enfant ne semblait être que joie et bonheur tandis que derrière elle, son père posait un regard chaleureux et affectueux sur sa personne, tout en refermant le livre qu'il venait d'achever.

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard, et en un seul et unique instant, ils se comprirent. Ils comprirent que pour eux, rien n'était plus important que leur fille bien aimée. Rien ne serait jamais plus important que leur princesse, que leur petite Yuki. Juri saisit la main d'Haruka dans la sienne et se blottit contre lui, leur fille ne tardant pas à venir se caler entre eux deux. Elle leur fit un petit sourire avant de se lever rapidement et de se précipiter vers la porte encore close.

-Grand frère est rentré maman !

Dès que le jeune garçon eut passé la porte d'entrée, elle se précipita dans ses bras agrippant son manteau avec force.

-Bienvenue à la maison Kaname !

Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de lui caresser la joue avec délicatesse, le regard empli d'une douce affection.

-Bonjour, tu es toute chaude Yuki.

-Toi tu es tout froid grand frère…

Il lui sourit doucement avant de répondre.

-Je sais, il y avait de la neige dehors.

-De la neige ? demanda la fillette en levant son regard curieux vers son frère adoré.

-La neige est blanche, magnifique et très froide. Mais toi tu me réchauffes comme le soleil alors je n'ai plus froid.

La petite fille le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui sourire simplement, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle et de saisir sa main pour l'entrainer vers leurs parents. Juri s'était levée en le voyant arriver et Haruka avait quitté sa position assise sur le sol pour un fauteuil nettement plus confortable.

-Kaname ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec Takuma ? demanda leur mère en avançant vers eux un sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh… Oui, merci de m'avoir laissé sortir jouer.

-Si tu es content, ça me fait plaisir.

Elle les observa quelques secondes avant de s'avancer et de les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de son ainé. Haruka fut donc le seul à remarquer l'éclair de tristesse qui traversa le regard du jeune garçon au moment où il rendit son étreinte à sa mère.

Dehors, le blizzard se fit plus violent, Juri desserra son étreinte et laissa Kaname déposer son manteau tandis que Yuki faisait virevolter sa petite jupe en allant s'asseoir dans le grand canapé du salon.

-Tu sais Yuki, j'ai vu des roses qui ne fleurissent qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Mais il parait que si on les coupe, elles meurent tout de suite, alors je n'ai pas pu t'en rapporter. La prochaine fois qu'elles fleuriront, j'en plongerai une dans de la résine et…

Face à lui Yuki le regardait curieusement essayant sans doute de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait ce dont il lui parlait.

-C'est joli Kaname ? demanda-t-elle

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, tu es vraiment sage Yuki ! Tu ne dis jamais que tu as envie de voir le monde extérieur.

Yuki le fixait de son regard innocent et lui sourit pour le rassurer en notant la lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation bien que Juri soit venue s'installer à ses côtés.

-Père, jusqu'à quand Yuki n'aura-t-elle pas le droit de monter à la surface ? Même si c'est pour cacher son existence aux autres vampires, c'est un peu dur.

Leur père leur adressa un sourire doux mais infiniment triste.

-Ces derniers temps, le Sénat essaie de se servir de ceux de sang pur et du pouvoir de leur sang. Bien sûr nous pouvons résister mais Yuki est encore petite, nous ne voulons pas qu'elle ait affaire à eux. Je sais que c'est là une décision parentale arbitraire, mais nous voulons seulement la protéger.

En voyant son grand frère adoré arborer un air si triste la petite fille se redressa pour poser sa toute petite main sur sa joue.

-Je vais très bien tu sais, alors n'ait pas l'air si triste grand frère !

Il la serra dans ses bras un léger sourire ornant le coin de ses lèvres, Yuki aurait dû être celle qui se désolait de devoir rester enfermé dans ces pièces souterraines, mais elle était fidèle à elle-même et c'est lui qu'elle tentait de consoler.

-Je serais toujours à tes côtés.

-Oui, si tu restes avec moi, Kaname, je n'aurais jamais peur, même pas des cauchemars.

Son regard se fit vague tandis qu'elle se cramponnait à celui qui la serrait encore tendrement dans ses bras.

-Je n'arrête pas de faire de mauvais rêves, il y a deux yeux, un bleu et un rouge, ils n'arrêtent pas de me regarder.

Les deux adultes de la pièce échangèrent un regard préoccupé et Juri récupéra sa fille des bras de Kaname.

-Yuki, je te promets que personne ne te feras de mal, papa et maman te protègerons toujours. Tu es notre petite princesse, ne l'oublies jamais.

Le sourire de l'enfant fut sa seule réponse.

On dit que le bonheur est une petite chose fragile dont il faut prendre soin avant qu'il ne se brise. Leur bonheur à eux se brisa quelques semaines plus tard. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, recouvrant toujours le paysage d'un lourd manteau immaculé qui ne tarderait pas à se couvrir d'écarlate.

Yuki était assise sur les genoux de son père qui lui lisait une histoire quand elle le sentit, lui, le monstre qui hantait ses cauchemars. L'homme aux yeux vairons. Elle ne fut pas la seule à le sentir, ses parents se levèrent brusquement et Haruka la déposa doucement dans les bras de son frère qui avait lui aussi tourné sa tête vers l'extérieur de la maison.

-Kaname, protèges là, je te la confie.

-Oui père, répondit-il tandis que leurs deux parents disparaissaient derrière la porte du salon où la petite fille avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie.

Dehors, le couple de sang pur se retrouva face à celui qui était responsable de bien des malheurs : Rido Kuran, leur propre frère. Il arborait le rictus malfaisant qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Je suis impressionné que tu aies réussi à échapper à la surveillance du Sénat, mon frère !

Le ton d'Haruka était menaçant, il se plaça devant Juri pour la protéger du monstre qui lui faisait face. Il avait déjà perdu un enfant par la faute de son frère il refusait de perdre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Je suis venu chercher ce bien si précieux que vous cachez, la petite princesse.

Rido parlait de cette voix froide qui cachait son amusement à l'idée de détruire encore une fois le bonheur de celui qui lui avait volé sa sœur, de celui qui lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait, de son frère.

-TOI ! TU OSERAIS T'EN PRENDRE ENCORE A MES ENFANTS !

Juri avait crié, cette fois ci elle ne le laisserait pas toucher à ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde, ses enfants. Haruka se tenait toujours entre elle et le monstre, celui qu'elle avait un jour appelé frère.

-Juri déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, depuis ta naissance il y a près de trois mille ans, nous avons toujours étés ensembles, nous avons étés heureux. Et puis, après avoir murement réfléchi, nous avons connus le bonheur d'avoir des enfants. Ils sont la cristallisation de notre amour. Juri, mon amour, il est temps pour nous que le rideau tombe sur cette sombre mascarade. Va, protèges notre petite princesse, et si je ne reviens pas alors veille sur elle pour moi.

La jeune femme lui sourit, d'un sourire infiniment triste.

-Je le ferais, Haruka, répondit-elle avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du manoir.

Dans le salon qu'elle avait quitté il lui semblait de ça des heures, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé en réalité qu'une trentaine de minutes, sa petite Yuki était blottie contre son frère, terrorisée.

-Mère est fâchée, et père aussi, sanglotait-elle

-Tout va bien, je suis là murmurait Kaname dans le vain espoir de la rassurer.

-Mais ! Ça sent le sang partout, et puis quelque chose qui fait très peur vient par ici.

Elle se figea en sentant une odeur qui lui était bien familière parvenir jusqu'à elle.

-C'est l'odeur du sang de père, ajouta-t-elle en se serrant davantage contre son protecteur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-Pardon de t'infliger toute cette peur, Yuki. Je crois que j'étais juste enivrée par toutes ces heures de bonheur, mais ma décision est prise. Je créerais pour toi un endroit où tu n'auras plus jamais à avoir peur.

Leur mère entra à cet instant dans la pièce, s'immisçant sans mal dans la bulle que les deux enfants avaient créés autour d'eux.

-Yuki, Kaname.

-Mère ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

-Mère ! Où es père ?!, s'écria Yuki en se précipitant vers elle pour s'accrocher à la longue robe blanche qu'elle portait.

-Je te confie Yuki mère, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû m'occuper de Rido moi-même, déclara le jeune garçon en se dirigeant vers son père la tête baissé.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'avancer, sa mère l'interpella d'un simple mot prononcé avec l'amour que seule une mère peut donner à son fils.

-Kaname ! Merci. Tu prendras bien soin de celui que j'aime pendant que je veillerais sur celle qui t'es précieuse entre toutes, d'accord ?

Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue, le jeune garçon acquiesça avant de disparaitre sous les appels déchirants de sa petite sœur.

-Yuki, je vais t'emmener loin d'ici, là où nous serons en sécurité toutes les deux. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin que tu ne fasses pas de bruit, d'accord ma chérie ?

-Mère, Kaname est resté là-bas, un monstre vient du dehors et papa…

-Je sais ma chérie, mais ton père et ton frère sont forts, il ne leur arrivera rien, je te le promets.

-Maman, j'ai peur.

-Je sais ma princesse, mais le plus important c'est que tu sois en sécurité.

Les deux femmes disparurent dans un des passages dérobés qui menaient de l'autre côté de la demeure s'enfonçant dans la nature, loin du danger qui menaçait leur famille.

Pendant qu'elles se mettaient à l'abri, Haruka faisait face à ses opposants.

-Vous êtes bien silencieux, vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, pourquoi vous retenir tout à coup ? Chiens du Sénat !

Il débarrassa ses mains des cendres de ceux qui avaient étés ses premiers opposants avant de continuer.

-Ceux qui m'ont fait face les premiers sont devenus poussière vous voyez ?

-Seigneur Haruka, vous êtes dans l'erreur. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec le sénat, nous sommes juste les serviteurs du seigneur Rido.

-Et si vous laissiez tomber votre pathétique comédie pour enfin dire la vérité ? Par notre refus de nous soumettre, nous sommes devenus gênants, ainsi Rido et vous avez un intérêt commun.

-Tu as tout à fait raison déclara Rido en régénérant les blessures qu' Haruka venait de lui infliger. Contrairement à toi qui as toujours cherché à mettre de la distance entre vous et le sénat, eux et moi nous sommes toujours très bien entendus. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu l'ignorais, pourquoi m'as-tu enfermé sous la supervision du sénat ?

Haruka l'observa longuement comme si il réfléchissait à la réponse appropriée à donner.

-Je voulais juste que tu restes loin de Juri et de moi, après tout, tu es l'homme qui nous a volé notre premier enfant.

-Tu es trop naïf répondit Rido en s'esclaffant, dans cette situation il fallait laisser la haine t'envahir et libérer ton pouvoir ! Si on lui écrase la tête ou le cœur, même un sang pur immortel se montre docile comme un agneau. Ainsi, si tu ne m'avais pas offert le sang le plus pur et le plus puissant je n'aurais pas pu me régénérer si facilement.

-Dans ce cas, cette fois ci je ne viserais pas le ventre mais le cœur ou la tête, je t'empêcherai de te régénérer mon frère déclara-t-il en levant un bras son pouvoir en accord avec le moindre de ses gestes.

Rido se contenta de sourire.

-Vous autres, allez prendre la princesse.

Ils n'eurent le temps de faire qu'un pas qu'Haruka les avait déjà détruit créant un monstre hideux qu'il s'empressa d'envoyer vers son frère. Il ne dû son salut qu'à Kaname qui apparut juste au bon moment pour dévier la lame de hunter qui fonçait droit vers son cœur lui évitant ainsi une blessure mortelle. Le jeune homme se plaça devant son père, rempart entre lui et son oncle immobilisé.

-Recule père, détruire cet homme est mon devoir le plus sacré. Et surtout tu ne dois pas te salir les mains avec le sang d'un homme si vil, un homme qui bien que vampire s'abaisse à se servir d'une arme de hunter lors d'un combat singulier.

Rido avait toujours le même petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres quand Kaname sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer.

-Kaname, c'est toi qui vas reculer. Comment peux-tu croire que je me cacherais derrière mon propre fils, ne foule pas aux pieds mon honneur de père

-Mais… Non, père, Haruka…. Je…

-Tout va bien, je dis ça en toute connaissance de cause.

Kaname se raidit en sentant son père s'effondrer de tout son poids sur lui.

-Haruka, ce coup d'épée, il…

Il se tu en voyant le sourire de celui qu'il avait toujours appelé père.

-Malgré tout, tu n'en étais pas moins notre enfant bien aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol, une grande tache pourpre s'étendant sur le tapis blanc qui recouvrait le sol. L'épée avait transpercé son ventre et l'avait déchiré jusqu'aux côtes, si cela avait été une simple arme, le vampire se serait déjà régénéré depuis longtemps mais les armes de hunter avaient la particularité de priver de leur capacité régénératrices les vampires qu'elles blessaient. Haruka avait besoin de sang et vite. Kaname se tourna vers son ennemi et le fixa de ses yeux rouges.

-Rido, Haruka t'a-t-il pris ta tête ? Maintenant si je te prive de ta capacité de régénération avec ton épée anti-vampire, ta blessure deviendra mortelle. Si j'avais le choix, je ne t'offrirais pas une mort paisible mais pour Yuki ici et maintenant je vais faire en sorte que tu disparaisses.

Alors que sa lame se précipitait vers le cœur du monstre, son bras se figea seul, l'empêchant de mettre un terme à l'existence maudite de son oncle.

-Ton bras est paralysé, serais-tu encore abêtit par le bonheur ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Tu auras beau récupérer ton pouvoir, tu auras beau me blesser autant que tu voudras, tu ne pourras pas me causer de blessures mortelles. Et quand je me serais bien reposé, pour que ma régénération soit complète je viendrais chercher le sang si épais et puissant des Kuran, et ce jour-là tu ne pourras toujours pas me tuer. Quelle merveilleuse sensation ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai enchainé le plus puissant des monstres !

Kaname ne réagit pas tout de suite, il finit par baisser son épée et réduire le corps de son oncle en minuscules morceaux de chair.

-La naissance d'un être comme toi fut une erreur de calcul de ma part. Puisque c'est ainsi, d'ici-là, je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour trouver un moyen de te détruire. D'ici-là tait toi et sois sage.

-Kaname… réussit à articuler Haruka avec difficulté.

-Père !

Le jeune garçon se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

-Juri…Yuki… réussit-il à articuler difficilement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas père, elles vont bien, elles sont chez un ami.

Il fallut quelques heures à Kaname pour emmener Haruka jusqu'à la cachette de Juri et Yuki. Les deux femmes de la famille s'étaient réfugiées chez Kaien Kurosu, un ancien chasseur à la retraite qui s'était pris d'affection pour Juri.

Lorsqu'il entra, sa mère était assise et tentait de calmer une Yuki en larmes assise sur ses genoux. Dès qu'elle les aperçut elle se précipita vers son mari et aida son fils à l'étendre sur le canapé qu'elle venait de quitter.

-Haruka ! Oh mon dieu !

La jeune femme se mordit le poignet et aspira son sang avant d'embrasser l'homme de sa vie lui procurant ainsi le liquide vital dont il avait tant besoin. Le père de famille récupéra progressivement des forces et finit par se jeter sur la jugulaire de sa compagne pour assouvir le désir brulant qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle se contenta de sourire et de lui caresser délicatement les cheveux, heureuse de le savoir en vie.

Le hunter détourna les yeux, gêné par la démonstration de bestialité dont faisaient preuves ses invités. Yuki, elle, retrouva rapidement les bras rassurant de son frère où elle se blottit.

-J'ai eu peur, grand frère, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais je te l'ais dit non ?déclara-t-il alors que sa sœur plongeait son regard étonné dans le sien. Je serais toujours à tes côtés.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, une étoile filante passa dans le ciel au-dessus de la maison.


	2. Chapter 1: La princesse au sang pur

Voilà le chapitre 1, pour le moment l'histoire reste relativement fidèle à la trame originale mais elle s'en détachera au fur et à mesure.

En tout cas bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

**Disclaimer:** La merveilleuse oeuvre de vampire knight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et doit sa beauté à son auteur, Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**La princesse au sang pur**

* * *

Yuki s'était endormie. Après plusieurs heures passées à fuir le sommeil qui lui ramenait constamment le souvenir des terrifiants yeux vairons de son oncle, elle s'était enfin laissée emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Calée dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père, elle s'était autorisée le droit de lâcher prise avec la réalité, se sentant suffisamment en sécurité pour ne pas craindre les cauchemars.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, la petite famille ne s'était pas séparée un instant. Ils étaient restés sagement cachés chez le hunter qui avait gracieusement accepté de les héberger quelques temps. Mais les deux adultes le savaient, cette solution n'était que temporaire. Ils ne pourraient pas toujours rester cachés aux yeux du sénat et auraient bientôt à retourner sur le devant de la scène, car tel était la place des rares sang-pur de leur espèce.

Leur rêve de garder la petite Yuki à l'abri des monstres assoiffés de leur sang qu'étaient les membres du sénat s'était brisé en mille morceaux à l'instant même où Rido s'était montré. L'homme avait révélé l'existence de l'enfant aux aristocrates siégeant au conseil, détruisant ainsi leur espoir d'élever Yuki loin de tous les complots politiques.

-Nous allons arrêter de cacher Yuki déclara brusquement Haruka faisant sursauter son fils et relever la tête de sa femme.

-Mais…Père, vous disiez vous-même que vous vouliez la protéger du sénat, c'est pour ça que vous l'avez élevée loin du monde, à l'abri. Pourquoi changer d'avis ?

Il se contenta d'embrasser le crâne de sa fille qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui en réponse.

-Yuki était en sécurité tant que son existence demeurait secrète, maintenant que le sénat est au courant, même si ce n'est pas officiel, ils n'auront de cesse de vouloir l'approcher. Je préfère qu'elle soit exposée à leur influence néfaste sous notre protection que seule.

-Tu es sûr de toi lui demanda gentiment Juri qui n'avait pas quitté le canapé sur lequel elle était étendue.

-C'est la meilleure solution.

-Quand comptes-tu la présenter à la société ? demanda-t-elle en posant son regard sur sa petite princesse endormie, qui n'était évidemment pas consciente du fait qu'elle était le principal sujet de conversation.

-Dès qu'elle aura l'âge d'aller à une réception nocturne, le sénat doit savoir le plus tôt possible que nous ne les laisserons pas nous manipuler.

Kaname observait ses parents discuter en silence, réfléchissant lui aussi aux paroles teintés de vérité de son père. Il s'était juré de protéger Yuki, de la maintenir à l'abri du danger, peu importe le moyen et il le ferait.

-Père, ne faudrait-il pas mieux habituer Yuki à la présence d'autres vampires avant de l'envoyer à une réception nocturne.

-Que veux-tu dire mon chéri ? demanda Juri

-Les Aidô nous ont bien invités chez eux, non ? Yuki pourrait y rencontrer d'autres vampires sans être soumise à l'influence des membres du sénat.

\- Ils font une fête en petit comité, c'est plus une invitation de convenance qu'autre chose. Ils ne s'attendront pas à notre présence, Kaname a raison, le patriarche n'enverra pas d'hommes là-bas ajouta-t-elle pour appuyer son fils.

Haruka observa sa femme et son fils quelques instants avant de soupirer un sourire en coin se formant sur son visage.

-Très bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix déclara-t-il finalement, amusé.

La réception eut lieu une dizaine de jours plus tard, pour l'occasion, Juri avait offert à sa fille une jolie robe écarlate assortie à un bandeau incrusté de perle qui retenait ses longs cheveux en arrière. Assise dans la voiture aux cotés de sa mère, Yuki était nerveuse, elle triturait le bas de sa robe mécaniquement pour tenter de se calmer sans grand résultat.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse, tout va bien se passer murmura sa mère à son oreille sous le regard attendri de son père.

L'enfant attrapa la main de sa mère pour la serrer dans la sienne en lui renvoya un sourire crispé, cherchant un peu de réconfort auprès d'elle. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que la voiture n'arrive à destination.

-Viens Yuki, on est arrivés.

Kaname lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir à la suite de leurs parents qui les attendaient quelques pas devant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle où tous les vampires invités étaient réunis, il y eut un mouvement de flottement avant que tous ne s'inclinent profondément devant les quatre sang-purs.

-Relevez-vous, ne vous interrompez pas pour nous déclara Haruka en appuyant ses propos d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

Les vampires se redressèrent et la salle se répandit en murmures tandis que tous les regards se posaient sur la petite Yuki. Le maitre des lieux ne tarda pas à s'avancer vers eux d'un pas souple, surpris de leur présence.

-Lord Haruka, lady Juri, jeune maitre Kaname, jeune sœur, les salua-t-il d'une légère inclinaison du buste. Veuillez nous excusez de l'accueil, nous ne vous attendions pas à votre venue.

-Ce n'est rien.

Juri balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main et fit avancer la petite fille dans la lumière. Celle-ci fit un petit sourire timide à l'homme devant elle sans trop s'approcher de lui, méfiante.

-Voici notre fille Yuki.

L'homme s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant eux saisissant la main de la fillette pour l'embrasser sous le regard protecteur de son frère.

-C'est un honneur lady Yuki.

Elle lui fit un sourire timide pour toute réponse et retourna se cacher derrière sa mère. La petite fille y resta presque toute la soirée ne se décollant de ses parents qu'au moment où Kaname lui prit gentiment la main pour l'entrainer avec lui. Il la guida jusqu'à un coin isolé de la salle.

-Dis grand frère, pourquoi il n'y a pas d'enfant ?

Yuki observait autour d'elle avec attention mais elle ne distingua aucune silhouette enfantine. Pourtant elle sentait leur aura dans la maison.

-Les vampires attendent qu'ils soient plus vieux pour les emmener à ce genre de réunion, nous c'est différents, nous sommes des sang-purs.

Elle acquiesça doucement reportant son attention sur les vampires qui gravitaient autour de ses parents comme des abeilles autour de leur reine. Depuis le début de la soirée Juri n'avait pas lâché la main d'Haruka. La petite fille observa leurs mains liées puis son frère avant de glisser timidement sa main dans celle de Kaname. Elle rougit lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle et détourna le regard mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer sa petite paume dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la fillette commençait à s'ennuyer il la tira derrière lui dans un dédale de couloirs qui les menèrent bien loin de la salle où avait lieu la réunion.

-Kaname ! Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Tu voulais voir d'autres enfants non ? Je t'y emmène déclara-t-il simplement en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois.

Il toqua deux coups et lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un lui dire d'entrer il ouvrit la porte sa sœur se cachant derrière lui. A l'intérieur, un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus les observait avec étonnement.

-Bonjour, j'ai senti la présence d'un enfant ici, alors j'ai voulu jeter un œil. Tu es un enfant de la maison ?

Derrière lui Yuki semblait heureuse de voir pour la première fois un enfant de son âge, ses yeux bruns pétillaient de curiosité mais elle n'osait pas quitter la barrière protectrice que formait son frère devant elle.

-Qu'… Qui êtes-vous ? Pour qui vous vous prenez à débouler comme ça, insolents !

Aucun des deux membres de la fratrie ne réagit à l'insulte.

-Je suis…

Kaname fut coupé par l'arrivé du vampire qui les avait accueillis.

-Maitre Kaname ! Lady Yuki ! Si vous aviez attendus un peu je me serais fait une joie de vous faire visiter la résidence.

-Pardon, nous n'aurions pas dû nous promener sans permission s'excusa Kaname.

-Pas du tout, pas du tout, vous êtes ici comme chez vous !, s'empressa-t-il de répondre inquiet à l'idée d'avoir déplu à un sang-pur alors que la présence de Juri et Haruka se faisait sentir dans le couloir à seulement quelques mètres. Mon fils Hanabusa ne vous a pas manqué de respect j'espère ?

-Père, l'insolent ici c'est…

-Non, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfant de notre âge autour de nous alors j'étais curieuse, Kaname m'a seulement montré le chemin s'empressa de le couper Yuki, prenant pour la première fois de la soirée la parole en public.

-Je suis Kaname Kuran reprit son frère et voici ma sœur, Yuki. Tu veux bien devenir notre ami ?

Le petit garçon les observa quelques secondes, prenant conscience de leur nature de prince et princesse au sang-pur avant de répondre.

-Nan !

Les deux frères et sœur n'eurent pas le temps d'argumenter plus avant que déjà il était temps de partir. Retrouver le calme apaisant du manoir où elle avait grandi fut pour Yuki d'un grand réconfort. La famille Kuran était revenue s'installer chez elle après maintes hésitations en veillant toutefois à emprunter des passages dérobés qui leur permettaient ainsi de ne pas passer par l'entrée principale qu'ils savaient surveillés.

Ils ne revirent le fils Aidô qu'une dizaine de jours plus tard. Les deux enfants avaient tenus à venir s'excuser croyant l'avoir offensé. Juri les y avait conduit, heureuse de pouvoir enfin permettre à sa fille de se faire des amis. Hanabusa était assis dans un bac à sable jouant avec deux autres enfants, une fille et un garçon que Yuki ne connaissait pas. De toute manière le contraire aurait été étonnant, Yuki ne connaissait pas grand monde hormis son frère et ses parents. Les trois vampires étaient en pleine conversation et ne les avaient pas entendus arriver.

-Bonsoir.

Ils tournèrent tout trois la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants stoppant leur conversation sous la surprise.

-Bonsoir répondit la petite fille dans un murmure.

Yuki lui adressa un sourire timide tandis que Kaname reprenait la parole.

-Hanabusa… Je peux te parler, juste un peu ?

Le blond ne lui accorda pas même un regard, fixant le sable à ses pieds.

-Je suis en pleine expérience sur la résistance du sable. Je préfèrerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas répondit-il sèchement.

-Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose qui t'as fâché ? demanda Yuki

-On voulait te faire des excuses alors on a demandé à nos parents de nous emmener jusqu'ici renchérit Kaname.

En remarquant le regard appuyé sur leur garde du corps, il reprit d'une voix douce.

-Ne vous occupez pas de lui.

Le silence qui s'était installé fut rapidement coupé par le murmure du petit blond.

-Je vous déteste.

Sa phrase fut rapidement suivie par la claque retentissante que lui asséna son amie, le mettant à terre.

-Tu imagines avoir le droit de regarder maitre Kaname et lady Yuki en face et leur dire : « Je vous déteste » ! lui hurla-t-elle au visage.

-Fiches moi la paix Ruka ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi on devrait absolument aimer ceux de sang pur rétorqua-t-il violemment en se massant la joue. Ils ont peut-être l'air gentil à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur ce sont les pires méchants !

-Ah oui ! Et tu dis ça pour avoir vu de tes propres yeux la méchanceté dans les yeux de maitre Kaname et lady Yuki ! Et puis je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais les aimer !

La dispute aurait pu continuer longtemps si les deux Kuran ne l'avaient pas interrompue. Yuki se saisit gentiment de la main de Ruka, l'empêchant de frapper de nouveau Aidô.

-Excuse-moi, ne fais pas de reproches à Hanabusa. Il exprime simplement son avis, je pense qu'il a raison ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Ruka la faisant rougir.

Kaname tendit sa main à l'autre enfant qui l'ignora et se releva seul. Lorsque le troisième membre du petit groupe, celui qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas encore pris la parole, leur proposa de jouer avec eux, c'est Kaname qui accepta en voyant l'étincelle de joie qui pétillait dans le regard de sa sœur qui était revenue à ses côtés.

-La sensation de marcher sur le sable… Ça me rend nostalgique murmura-t-il si bas que seul Yuki l'entendit.

-Grand frère ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en levant son visage inquiet vers celui de l'autre sang pur qui se tenait la tête comme en proie à une migraine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà leur garde du corps était à leurs côtés.

-Venez maitre Kaname, lady Yuki, il est l'heure de rentrer.

Les deux enfants le suivirent donc, Yuki adressant un petit signe de la main aux autres enfants en signe d'en revoir. Après cela Yuki n'eut plus grande occasion de sortir de la maison mais se mit à prêter une plus grande attention à son frère. Dès que l'une de ses étranges crises faisait surface elle lui attrapait simplement la main et plongeait son regard dans le sien pour le ramener dans la réalité. Jamais la jeune fille ne lui demanda ce qu'il voyait dans ces moments-là, elle doutait qu'il lui aurait répondu de toutes manières.

Les jours passèrent, longs et monotones, semblables les uns aux autres. Yuki aimait ces instants qui se répétaient pour former sa petite éternité. Elle adorait tous ces instants passés auprès de ses parents et de son frère adoré et aurait voulu qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais.

-Yuki, tu viens ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers son frère qui l'attendait à la porte de sa chambre. Ce soir pour la première fois elle allait être présentée officiellement au sénat, elle se devait donc d'être irréprochable. Dans son costume aussi sombre que la nuit, Kaname l'observait en silence tandis qu'elle se levait de son lit pour le rejoindre. Sa robe était encore une fois écarlate, cintrée à la taille, elle s'évasait dans s'élégants plis jusqu'à ses pieds. Son bustier était incrusté de perles nacrées et laissait son dos nu.

-Tu es magnifique lui murmura-t-il simplement lorsqu'elle passa à son niveau avant de s'engager à sa suite.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, tous savaient qu'à peine arrivés ils seraient entourés d'une horde de vampires assoiffés et profitaient donc d'un calme bienvenu avant la tempête. Yuki détesta la réception dès qu'elle y mit un pied, tous n'avaient de cesse de la complimenter en guettant le moindre faux pas pour la dévorer. Leurs regards envieux posés sur elle la mettaient mal à l'aise bien que son visage resta remarquablement impassible.

Sa petite main posée sur celle de son frère se crispait au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la soirée si bien que Kaname finit par l'emmener à l'écart de la foule sur un balcon en prenant garde à toujours rester dans le champ de vision de ses parents pour ne pas les inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Elle détesta voir le visage de façade si inexpressif qu'il lui offrit, même si elle aussi devait sans doute montrer un masque semblable. Ainsi il lui semblait… froid, presque inaccessible. S'il n'avait pas été son frère et l'être auquel elle faisait le plus confiance en ce monde, Yuki aurait presque pu avoir peur.

-Maitre Kaname le salua un vampire en s'approchant.

Yuki le reconnut tout de suite, Hanabusa Aidô n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

-Ah, c'est toi.

Kaname ne lui accorda que peu d'attention fixant son regard sur le lointain en s'accoudant à la rambarde qui le séparait du vide. Sa sœur s'était assise sur cette même rambarde et regardait le ciel nocturne d'un œil rêveur.

-Je suis venu vous saluer reprit-il d'un ton léger.

Derrière lui, le patriarche semblait les avoir aperçus et s'avançait vers eux d'un pas conquérant.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire Aidô ?

Le blond ne répondit pas gêné par le regard inquisiteur qui venait de se poser sur lui et se contenta de contempler ses pieds.

-Alors au revoir continua Kaname en se redressant, aidant Yuki à descendre de son perchoir en lui tendant la main.

Ils allaient se diriger vers la salle lorsqu' il reprit la parole.

-Attendez !

Ils se stoppèrent et cette fois Hanabusa dû faire face à deux regards insistants posés sur lui.

-Vous est-il arrivé une tragédie ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

La voix de Kaname s'était faite doucereuse, personne ne devait être au courant de l'attaque de Rido sur le manoir encore moins du fait que celui-ci convoitait Yuki. Si Aidô était au courant alors il devenait un danger pour Yuki et le brun n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le faire disparaitre.

-Rien, rien de spécial.

Le sang pur s'avança d'un pas et darda son regard aussi sombre que les abysses où brillait quelques éclats pourpres sur l'aristocrate.

-Je t'ai demandé… pourquoi ?

Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre, clairement apeuré.

-Vous semblez… différents.

-Ah oui, c'est juste ça ? Si tu avais été au courant d'autres choses… J'aurais dû te tuer, murmura Kaname à son oreille.

Aidô se figea, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sous la menace.

-Je plaisante finit-il par ajouter. Mais je t'accorde que ce n'était pas très drôle.

-Kaname ?

La petite voix de Yuki interrompit leur échange et le sang pur s'éloigna de sa proie, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, tandis que le patriarche arrivait à leur hauteur.

-Maitre Kaname, lady Yuki, d'autres invités souhaiteraient vous saluer.

-Nous arrivons tout de suite patriarche.

Il s'avança pour saisir la main de Yuki qui l'observait toujours et s'apprêta à l'emmener une nouvelle fois dans ce qu'il savait qu'elle appelait intérieurement la fosse aux lions, lorsqu'ils furent une nouvelle fois retenus.

-Maitre Kaname, si vous n'avez pas envie, vous avez le droit de le dire !

-Mais enfin… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Yuki le regarda avec circonspection, il l'ignorait depuis le début de la conversation et maintenant il pensait pouvoir deviner les pensées et envie de son frère qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas toujours à décrypter.

-Je suis votre ami, alors je le sais s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire avant de s'adresser pour la première fois à l'importun.

-Je me souviens pourtant t'avoir entendu dire que tu nous détestais.

-Pas du tout ! Je… Je me déteste moi-même d'être incapable d'admettre que je vous aime !

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Yuki éclata de rire, emplissant le balcon du son carillonnant de son rire tandis que Kaname ne put retenir un léger sourire.

Aussi vite que leur bonne humeur passagère était apparue, elle disparut et il ne resta plus que les deux masques froids que portaient les deux Kuran en début de soirée. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard au garçon devant eux avant de retourner dans la salle.

Juri et Haruka les rejoignirent à travers la foule massée autour d'eux, leurs regards soupçonneux posés sur Asato Ichijo beaucoup trop proche de leurs enfants à leur gout. Celui les salua d'un signe de tête courtois avant de se retirer plus loin, il savait ne pas être de taille face au couple Kuran. En cherchant à s'isoler une nouvelle fois quelques instants plus tard, ils tombèrent sur Ruka et son ami roux, Akatsuki Kain, dont Yuki n'avait appris le nom que récemment.

Ruka était en train de dire à son ami qu'elle ne souhaitait pas venir les saluer, n'ayant aucune envie d'engager une conversation vide de sens dont elle ne penserait pas un mot comme tous les adultes qui l'auraient fait avant elle.

Ils se retournèrent vivement quand la fratrie s'installa dans leur dos, Kaname à moitié assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et Yuki adossé au mur juste à côté.

-Nous permettriez-vous de rester caché ici pendant quelques instants ? demanda-t-il sans les regarder avalant d'un coup quatre ou cinq blood tablets avant de passer ce qu'il lui restait dans la main à sa sœur qui fit de même en le remerciant d'un sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en prendre. J'ai entendu dire qu'on vous avait préparé un sacrifice pour fêter l'arrivée de lady Yuki dans la société déclara d'une voix calme Kain en désignant les comprimés.

\- C'est pour ne pas le tuer par accident murmura Yuki en fixant la salle qui s'étendait devant elle. Apparemment il s'agit d'un faible humain.

-Un humain… qui souhaite devenir vampire ? Si ça vous déplait, ne pourriez-vous pas tout simplement refuser.

-Il a raison murmura Ruka d'une petite voix.

-Merci, mais je suis satisfait des attentions du sénat, déclara calmement Kanamé. Oui… il vaut mieux qu'ils en soient persuadés… pour l'instant finit-il par murmurer pour lui-même.

Kaname se releva en voyant ses parents lui faire signe et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour les rejoindre avant de se stopper.

-Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous demander, êtes-vous nos ennemis ou nos alliés ?

Les deux vampires restèrent muets de stupeur tandis qu'il disparaissait dans l'escalier, sa jeune sœur le devançant de quelques pas.

-C'est la première fois que je vois des vampires s'empiffrer bêtement de blood tablets.

-Ca n'a pourtant rien de très appétissant, peut-être avaient-ils très faim ?

Ruka repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire avant d'en saisir l'incohérence.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Etre assoiffé à ce point ça n'a rien de normal.

En bas, Juri avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille de ses enfants, les entrainant derrière elle dans l'une des salles situés sur le côté de la pièce principale. A l'intérieur deux humains se tenaient bien droits ne bougeant pas d'un pouce lorsque les yeux des deux enfants virèrent au rouge en sentant l'odeur de leur sang.

-Ce sont eux maman ? demanda Yuki en observant les humains.

Une femme et un homme, tous deux semblaient fatigués et de lourdes cernes noires étaient apparues sous leurs yeux. La femme devait avoir dans la quarantaine, pas plus, elle avait dû être blonde dans un autre temps mais ses cheveux étaient maintenant parsemés de mèches blanches qui la vieillissaient. Elle était petite, un peu maigre, et pas franchement jolie avec son visage aux traits anguleux et aux nombreuses rides. L'homme quant à lui semblait amorphe, il fixait le vide devant lui sans sembler le voir. Il était brun, d'assez forte corpulence et une barbe de trois jours apparaissait sur son menton.

-Ce sont eux ma chérie.

Yuki saisit la main de son frère pour se rassurer, contrairement à ce que son masque public montrait elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle n'avait jamais bût directement à la veine d'un humain et avait peur de tuer ceux-ci par accident. Ses parents ne buvaient qu'à la veine de l'autre, où exceptionnellement se servaient de Blood tablets et elle aurait souhaitée en faire de même et ne jamais avoir à toucher au sang souillé des humains. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le choix, refuser le cadeau du sénat n'aurait fait que rendre public leur haine de celui-ci et aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitaient déclencher une guerre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma princesse, je t'arrêterais si tu n'y parviens pas, lui murmura doucement son père en la dirigeant doucement vers la jeune femme.

C'était un accord tacite entre elle et Kaname. Dès qu'ils avaient su que les sacrifices étaient une femme et un homme, ils avaient décidés que Yuki s'abreuverait de la femelle et Kaname du mâle. Son frère n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle se nourrisse à la veine d'un autre homme que lui quand bien même ils étaient tous deux trop jeunes pour pouvoir véritablement assouvir leur faim au cou de l'autre et elle lui était reconnaissante de faire le même effort pour elle, même si elle ne lui avait implicitement rien demandé.

Sa proie transpirait la peur et l'impatiente, un cocktail étonnant qui lui fit froncer le nez. Elle retint de justesse un geste de recul quand la femme lui présenta son cou. La présence rassurante de son père se fit sentir dans son dos.

-Ne te laisse pas distraire, laisse toi porter par le son du sang qui coule dans ses veines, le reste viendra tout seul. Il suffit de laisser ton instinct te guider.

Yuki hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers Kaname qui se nourrissait déjà sur sa propre proie. Elle retint un frisson quand le regard écarlate de son frère se posa sur elle avec insistance.

-Vas-y trésor, l'encouragea sa mère avec douceur.

Elle n'hésita que quelque seconde avant de plonger ses crocs dans la gorge offerte. La première impression qu'elle eut fut que le sang de son frère était bien meilleur, la seconde fut la surprise en voyant tous les souvenirs de sa proie s'imposer à elle. Ses parents l'avaient prévenue que le phénomène était bien plus fort avec les humains qu'avec les vampires. Eux pouvaient choisir de garder leur esprit à l'abri, les humains étaient trop faibles pour y parvenir.

Elle se força à ignorer la vie misérable de la femme pour n'en retenir qu'une information, son nom : Eliane.

Contrairement à ses craintes Yuki n'eut aucun mal à s'arracher à son repas. Le sang offert lui était rapidement devenu écœurant et ne rassasiait en rien son appétit, ne la rendant au contraire que plus affamée. Le corps s'effondra à ses pieds et elle tourna son regard perdu vers sa mère.

-Maman, pourquoi…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kaname tournait vers elle avec le même regard affamé. Juri et Haruka se jetèrent un tendre regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs enfants. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, comme hypnotisés.

-Laisse toi faire Yuki, murmura doucement Juri à sa fille en voyant le regard perdu de celle-ci quand son frère plongea sa tête dans son cou en humant son parfum.

La jeune fille obéit et laissa Kaname planter ses crocs dans son cou pour s'abreuver à la source. C'était la première fois qu'il se nourrissait ainsi sur elle, d'habitude il se contentait de s'en prendre à son poignet. Tous d'eux savaient être trop jeune pour boire au cou de l'autre et avoir assez de retenue pour ne pas le vider de son sang.

La simple présence de ses parents quelques pas derrière elle suffit à rassurer la jeune sang-pur. Si ils laissaient faire son frère c'est qu'ils le pensaient capables de se retenir et elle avait confiance en leur jugement.

Après quelques instants, elle finit même par se détendre et par entourer Kaname de ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main. Yuki le laissa assouvir la faim dévorante qui lui nouait les entrailles pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'il ne la relâche enfin. Elle tituba quelques instants, peinant à reprendre son équilibre mis à mal par la perte de sang. Kaname la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la fit s'asseoir dans un canapé qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en entrant dans la pièce. Il lui adressa un sourire coupable, s'excusant silencieusement pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il lui tendit son poignet dans le but de la laisser lui prendre le sang dont elle avait besoin.

-Kaname, les interrompit fermement Haruka, saisissant au passage le bras de son fils pour l'éloigner de sa fille.

-Laisse la faire aussi mon chéri, vous êtes assez grand maintenant, ajouta doucement Juri en s'asseyant près de sa fille pour la guider vers la gorge de son grand-frère.

Il hésita, fixant sa sœur qui le regardait de ses grands yeux marron attendant son accord. Il sentait ses poings crispés sur sa chemise. Elle devait avoir du mal à se retenir, lui-même ayant expérimenté quelques minutes plus tôt l'attrait obnubilant qu'avait sur lui le sang de celle qui deviendrait un jour sa femme.

-Fais lui confiance Kaname, elle en est capable.

Le regard de Juri et Haruka se fit plus tendre alors que le jeune vampire prenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras afin de lui faciliter le travail. Le visage plongé dans les cheveux de sa sœur il écoutait le son du sang quittant son corps pour rejoindre celui de sa sœur tout en humant son parfum si particulier.

Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, laissant un peu d'intimité à leurs enfants qui venaient de faire un nouveau pas dans le monde des adultes. Eux aussi en étaient passés par là. Pour eux, sang-pur, leur soif n'était étanchée qu'en se nourrissant à la veine de celui ou de celle qu'ils aimaient. Juri et Haruka avaient trouvés leur bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre au plus grand malheur de Rido, mais l'appel du sang ne pouvait mentir. Et aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Yuki et Kaname de chercher l'apaisement dans les bras de l'autre.

Haruka embrassa son épouse et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent écho à ceux que prononça son fils à Yuki en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais.


	3. Chapter 2 : Havre de paix

Le chapitre 2 arrive rapidement, je déjà 4 chapitres d'avance mais je veux me laisser de la marge.

Ce chapitre est le dernier avant le début de l'histoire originale, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** La merveilleuse oeuvre de vampire knight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et doit sa beauté à son auteur, Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Havre de paix**

* * *

-Yuki ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Kaname, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui grand frère.

-Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite quand tu étais petite ?

La vampiresse cessa de lire le livre qui était posé sur ses genoux et vint s'asseoir sur ceux de son frère. Elle l'observa minutieusement avant de répondre.

-Je m'en souviens. Tu m'as promis de créer un endroit où je n'aurais plus jamais à avoir peur, mais tu sais Kaname, je n'ai jamais peur quand tu es là.

Il lui sourit, un simple sourire d'enfant. Un de ces sourires qu'elle avait vu disparaître du visage de son frère au fur et à mesure que la fréquence de ses étranges crises augmentait. Maintenant, il avait toujours ce petit air de tristesse et de solitude qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Yuki ne lui avait pas posé de questions, elle se contentait d'être là lors de ses absences et ne le quittait que lorsqu'elle était sure qu'il allait mieux. Intérieurement, elle craignait ces moments où il lui semblait s'éloigner si loin d'elle. Quelques fois, elle avait même le besoin de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaître.

-Tu sais Yuki, je vais te le créer cet endroit. Mère a dit qu'elle m'aiderait, je construirais pour toi un lieu où tu pourras vivre comme une simple humaine, où tu pourras aller à l'école comme maman l'aurait voulu. Ce sera notre havre de paix, notre paradis perdu, rien qu'à nous deux.

Elle lui sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

-Je suis sure que ce sera un endroit merveilleux grand frère, et puis je te l'ais déjà dit : tant que tu seras à mes côtés je n'aurais aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Il lui caressa gentiment la joue tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux sous la caresse. Elle le regarda avec interrogation lorsqu'il se figea d'un coup, alors qu'il venait de poser son front contre le sien.

-Kaname ?

-Ce n'est rien Yuki, juste un souvenir, murmura-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'elle peina à l'entendre.

-Grand frère, je ne sais pas ce que tu vois quand tu pars loin, mais je suis là moi, alors il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, parce que tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

-Je sais Yuki, je sais bien que tu es là, que tu seras toujours là.

-Alors ne sois plus triste, je n'aime pas quand tu es triste.

-Je ferais de mon mieux alors, petite princesse.

Elle le sera dans ses bras une dernière fois, avant de le laisser partir au dehors. Il devait rendre visite à Takuma, et bien que Yuki puisse quelque fois sortir du manoir en sa compagnie depuis l'attaque déjouée de Rido, ses parents n'étaient tout de même pas assez confiants pour la laisser aller chez Asato Ichijo sans leur présence.

-Yuki ! Viens donc ma chérie, l'appela soudainement sa mère.

La jeune fille se rendit aussitôt auprès d'elle. Juri était installée dans le petit salon qui avait vu grandir sa fille, assise dans l'un des canapés, elle semblait lire un livre posé sur l'accoudoir. Yuki s'allongea à côté d'elle, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Kaname t'as parlé de son petit projet, n'est-ce pas.

Elle acquiesça doucement, et ferma les yeux quand Juri commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Maman, quand on sera plus grand Kaname et moi, on sera comme toi et papa n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ma chérie, vous serez comme nous.

-Alors pourquoi parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'en aller très loin de moi et ne jamais revenir.

Sa mère lui fit un tendre sourire, avant de lui embrasser le crâne.

-Le jour où tu es née est sans doute l'un des plus beaux jours de notre éternité à ton père et à moi ma chérie, mais lorsqu'il t'a vu pour la première fois, on aurait dit que le monde de ton frère c'était mis à tourner autour de toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsque tu lui à sourit, et aujourd'hui encore, ta simple présence suffit à lui rendre le sourire. Même si il le voulait, je pense que Kaname serait incapable de vivre loin de toi ma princesse.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il te suffit de ne pas le laisser faire. Ton père ne m'as pas laissé l'éloigner de moi lorsque je le repoussais, et il ne s'en est pas trop mal sortit tu ne crois pas ?

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Et si tu doutes toujours, souviens-toi que le sang ne ment jamais. Pour moi le simple fait que ce soit ton sang qu'il désire suffit à me convaincre qu'il ne te laissera jamais, mais tu peux toujours le lui demander.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, lorsque Kaname revint, c'est vers elle que son frère se dirigea tout de suite. Ils passèrent cette soirée-là comme ils en avaient passé tant d'autres et comme ils en passeraient encore beaucoup, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ensemble.

Il ne lui reparla de ses projets que quelques semaines plus tard. Il lui promit de l'emmener voir l'un des hommes qui l'aiderait à créer son petit paradis, avec l'accord de leurs parents. C'est dans la soirée qu'il l'emmena avec lui dans ce qu'il appela l'académie Cross.

C'est une enfant qui devait avoir à peu près son âge qui leur ouvrit la porte de la maison du directeur de l'école. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond cendrés qui lui tombaient sur les hanches, et de jolis yeux noisette qui s'illuminèrent à la vue de son frère.

-Maitre Kaname !, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Hanna.

Yuki lui jeta un regard perdu, qui était cette fille qui se comportait de manière si familière avec lui sans qu'il ne la reprenne ? Jusqu'ici, ce droit lui était réservé et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de laisser cette fillette lui voler ce privilège.

-Yuki, voici Hanna, la fille adoptive du directeur. Je l'ai sauvé d'un vampire qui voulait la dévorer lorsqu'elle était petite, et Kaien s'est occupé d'elle depuis. Hanna, voici ma sœur, Yuki.

La fillette lui adressa un sourire et la salua gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur Kaname. Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira en direction de la salle à manger sans se préoccuper plus que ça de Yuki.

-Maitre Kaname, tu sais…

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle avait stoppé sa phrase en plein milieu.

Le regard des deux sang-pur se posa subitement sur le jeune garçon qui venait de les apercevoir dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait était palpable et Yuki se rapprocha instinctivement de son frère en agrippant le dos de son manteau. Il lui faisait peur, pas autant que son oncle, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui faisait penser à une bête sauvage affamée.

Il se leva vivement et prit discrètement le couteau posé sur la table. Si le geste échappa à Yuki, Kaname lui s'en aperçu très rapidement.

-Zero murmura doucement la petite humaine.

Le jeune garçon l'ignora et renforça sa prise sur son arme de fortune. Il les regardait avec une telle haine dans le regard que Yuki ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un geste de recul. Mal lui en prit car dès qu'elle eut fait un pas il se jeta sur elle dans l'intention évidente de la tuer. Même si dans son état il ne représentait pas vraiment une menace pour elle, la situation était tout de même dangereuse. Yuki n'était encore qu'une très jeune vampiresse, l'équivalent humain d'une fillette de 10 ans, et elle ne maitrisait pas encore très bien ses pouvoirs. Il lui arrivait encore de les utiliser inconsciemment sous le coup d'émotions vives, dont la peur faisait partie.

-Non, Zero !

Hanna, inconsciente du danger, pensait surement l'arrêter en se jetant sur son passage mais voir Kaname la retenir pour lui éviter de se faire poignarder ne mit le jeune garçon que dans une rage plus intense.

Yuki quant à elle était figée sur place. Alors que l'arme filait droit sur elle, la fillette ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement pour s'écarter de sa trajectoire. C'est Kaname qui s'interposa entre eux en se faisant poignarder le bras à la place de sa petite sœur alors qu'autour d'eux les fenêtres explosaient sous le coup du pouvoir de l'enfant.

-Vampires ! s'écria Zero d'un ton accusateur comme si leur nature faisait d'eux des coupables.

-Maitre Kaname !

Hanna se précipita à ses côtés pour attraper son bras blessé.

-Nous attaquer ma sœur et moi à coups de couteau sans raisons, c'est un peu cruel.

Extérieurement Kaname paraissait calme, mais Yuki savait mieux que personne lire les petits signes de son comportement qui prouvaient son agacement.

-Tait toi vampire ! Vous dégagez la même odeur que cette femme !

-Cette femme… Alors tu dois être Zero Kiryu. Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé, je suis désolé pour ta famille.

D'un simple mouvement de la main il le désarma manquant dans un même temps de lui briser le poignet.

-Mais je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser nous tuer ma sœur et moi.

Kaien intervint avant que la situation ne s'envenime en éloignant Zero des deux vampires.

-Tu te trompes de cible pour ta vengeance Kiryu, lui murmura-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant.

Yuki n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que déjà Hanna s'était accaparée l'attention de son frère.

-Maitre Kaname ! Mais tu saignes !

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit-il en souriant gentiment. Ça va vite guérir, je suis un vampire n'oublies pas. Et puis, celui qui souffre le plus ce n'est certainement pas moi.

Dans un geste de pure jalousie Yuki saisit la main de son frère et jeta un regard noir à Hanna. Pendant ce temps, le directeur était revenu après avoir fait sortir l'enfant agressif de la pièce.

-Tu voulais me voir Kaname ?

-Oui. Je suis désolé Hanna mais nous allons devoir te laisser, ton père et moi avons à discuter. Je reviendrais bientôt te voir.

La petite fille parut déçue mais ne dit rien. Elle embrassa Kaname sur la joue avant de disparaitre dans l'un des couloirs de la maison.

-Nous devrions aller dans mon bureau, ajouta Kaien une fois que sa fille adoptive eut disparut.

Kaname acquiesça et, tenant toujours la main de Yuki, la guida jusqu'au dit bureau. Le hunter s'assit à sa place tandis que les deux Kuran restaient debout.

-Que voulais-tu Kaname ? Notre projet avance bien et il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre quelques-uns des tiens pour qu'il soit réalisable. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi pour ça, à moins que tu ne sois venu uniquement pour détruire mes fenêtres bien évidemment.

-Je voulais simplement te présenter officiellement celle qui jouera le rôle de reine des abeilles à mes côtés, bien que dans un premier temps je m'acquitterais de ce rôle seul.

Yuki inclina légèrement la tête en direction de leur interlocuteur pour le saluer mais ne s'approcha pas. Elle se souvenait de cet homme chez qui ils s'étaient réfugiés suite à l'attaque de Rido mais ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui faire confiance. Juri lui avait appris à toujours se méfier des hunters, un chasseur de vampire serait toujours un chasseur de vampire quoi qu'il puisse en dire.

-Tu dois être Yuki ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Kaname sourit en sentant sa sœur resserrer son emprise sur sa main.

-Excusez la, ma sœur n'aime pas trop les étrangers. De toute manière nous n'allons pas trop nous attarder, nous ne voudrions pas déranger la guérison de votre petit animal blessé.

Sur ces paroles teintées d'ironie, l'ainé des deux vampires entraina sa sœur hors de l'académie. Une voiture les attendait à quelques mètres du portail d'entrée. Le début du trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans un silence pesant.

-C'est elle que tu vas voir quand tu t'en vas ?

Kaname jeta un regard interrogateur à sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait un ton aussi froid pour s'adresser à lui.

-Hanna, tu la préfère à moi ? C'est pour ça que tu t'éloignes ?, explicita Yuki en évitant son regard.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir avant de forcer sa sœur à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Yuki, rien ni personne ne sera jamais plus important que toi à mes yeux. Jamais. Je prête attention à Hanna uniquement parce que c'est la fille du directeur et qu'elle me permet d'avoir la confiance de son père. C'est tout. Je ne te remplacerais pas et je suis désolé si tu à l'impression que je m'éloigne, mais je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

-Tu promets ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je te le jure, je serais toujours à tes côtés.

-Toujours ?

-Toujours, affirma-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui tendit son petit doigt et il lui sourit en l'accrochant avec le sien, réalisant ainsi le petit rituel de sa sœur quand elle voulait sceller une promesse.

Yuki se blottit contre lui, le visage niché contre son épaule. Elle s'accrochait à son manteau avec force, comme si elle avait peur qu'on tente de l'éloigner de son frère.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a attaqué ? demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques instants.

Kaname hésita quelques instants à lui révéler la vérité avant d'opter finalement pour une version peu détaillée des évènements.

-Il vient d'une famille de hunter, on lui a appris à haïr les vampires depuis qu'il sait marcher. L'une de nôtres a massacré sa famille alors depuis, pour lui, nous sommes plus que des monstres avides de sang qui ne méritent rien d'autre que la mort.

-Qui ? Qui est le vampire qui les a tués ?

Il la fixa quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Shizuka Hio. Les parents de Kiryu avaient assassiné son fiancé alors elle s'est vengée.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait de lui un vampire alors ? Pour se venger ?

-Tu l'avais senti ?

Kaname était surprit. Yuki était jeune, il ne la pensait pas capable de sentir la part vampire encore endormie du jeune Zero.

-Il sentait la mort, la mort et le sang. Il n'y a que les vampires fous qui sentent cette odeur, et le parfum des fleurs de cerisiers me faisait penser à quelque chose.

-C'est celui de Shizuka, c'est une princesse au sang pur, comme toi. Certains l'appellent la princesse de la folle efflorescence, mère a dut t'en parler.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Maman m'a raconté son histoire, elle m'a dit que maintenant elle avait disparu.

-Mais ce n'est pas important, j'empêcherais Kiryu de te faire le moindre mal ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je n'étais pas inquiète grand frère, seulement triste pour Shizuka. J'aurais aimé la connaitre avant qu'elle ne devienne folle de douleur.

Il se contenta de serrer sa sœur contre lui, la laissa s'endormir bercée par le ronronnement de la voiture. C'est plongée dans les bras de Morphée que Yuki passa les portes du manoir Kuran. Elle ne vit pas sa mère assise aux côtés de son père attendre impatiemment leur arrivée, pas plus qu'elle ne vit Kaname la ramener dans sa chambre. La conversation qui se tint à ce moment-là dans le salon entre ses parents et son frère resta secrète mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Il ne fallut finalement à Kaname que quelques semaines pour finaliser son projet, quelques semaines pendant lesquelles Yuki le vit à peine. Plus que la jalousie qui la dévorait, c'est la tristesse qui prit le pas sur ses autres sentiments. Le voir partir en sachant que là où il allait, une autre qu'elle se tiendrait à ses côtés la détruisait de l'intérieur.

Même si il lui avait juré qu'Hanna n'était rien pour lui, Yuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il s'en aille loin d'elle, là où elle ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Une peur qui, elle le savait, n'avait pas de fondement. Kaname avait toujours été là, depuis l'instant où elle avait ouvert pour la première fois les yeux jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours été près d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, mais malgré les mots apaisants de sa mère et de son père, elle était tout de même terrorisée.

Au terme de cette période, c'est l'annonce que lui fit Kaname qui donna du poids à ses craintes.

-Yuki, tu sais bien qu'il faut que les lieux soient surs pour que père et mère te laissent y aller. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois, le temps de s'assurer de l'obéissance des autres vampires. De toute manière ce n'est que l'année prochaine, nous avons encore du temps devant nous.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen de partir loin de moi ! lui hurla-t-elle au visage. Dès que j'ai l'impression que cette fois c'est fini, que tu vas arrêter de fuir, tu te débrouille pour t'éloigner encore plus loin de moi !

Sous l'effet de la colère de la jeune fille, les murs se fissurèrent et la fenêtre à quelques pas d'eux explosa, rependant des morceaux de verre dans toute la pièce. L'un des éclats vint même jusqu'à couper la joue de Yuki qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce.

-Yuki !

Elle sursauta cette fois, Kaname avait crié. Il ne lui criait jamais dessus, jamais, alors elle se calma et la pression exercée par son pouvoir s'évanouie. Dans l'embrasure de la porte Juri et Haruka venaient d'apparaitre, alertés par l'explosion du pouvoir de leur fille. Ses crises s'étaient amplifiées depuis quelques temps, et si la raison première au fait que Kaname parte seul dans un premier temps était la protection de leur fille unique, la seconde était la protection des autres vampires. Un sang pur peinant à se maitriser était dangereux, et Juri espérait que Yuki parvienne à se contrôler durant ce laps de temps.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de douter maintenant, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. Tu te souviens pourquoi je fais tout ça ?

Yuki ouvrit de grands yeux se rappelant soudain de la raison première des fréquentes disparitions de son frère.

-Pour toi Yuki, c'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi. Une fois que les lieux seront sûrs nous resteront ensemble et je n'aurais plus besoin de partir loin. Ce sera notre havre de paix, notre royaume miniature, et nous le gouvernerons : ensemble.


	4. Chapter 3 : L'envol des oiseaux

Le chapitre 3 marque comme promis l'entrée dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** La merveilleuse oeuvre de vampire knight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et doit sa beauté à son auteur, Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Tous les oiseaux prennent leur envol**

* * *

Un an, c'est le temps qu'elle avait passé loin de son frère, sans le voir ni lui parler. Une année qu'elle avait passée collée à sa mère et son père pour tenter de compenser le manque qui lui broyait le cœur. Ce vide immense qu'elle ne parvenait pas à combler.

Pendant un temps Yuki avait pensé que Kaname viendrait quand même la voir pendant les vacances où même qu'elle pourrait lui rendre visite là-bas mais Haruka leur avait demandé à tous les deux de ne pas se voir pendant cette période. Il leur avait dit que de s'éloigner un peu quelques temps ne pourrait leur faire que du bien. Après tout, un an, ce n'était presque rien dans la vie d'un vampire.

Durant cet éloignement forcé la petite fille avait grandie. Enfermée dans cette cage dorée, Yuki était devenue une belle jeune femme. Les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient laissé place aux traits fins et aristocratiques qui étaient propres à son espèce. Au fil du temps, la jeune vampiresse ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, les mêmes yeux en amandes, le même visage délicat et le même petit nez retroussé. Pour un peu on aurait pu la confondre avec Juri si elle avait eu les mêmes cheveux aux reflets rouille et si elle n'avait pas été plus petite.

C'est cette même jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à enfin revoir son frère après un an d'éloignement, et même si elle avait profité de ce temps pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs il lui tardait d'enfin retrouver Kaname.

Yuki avait convenue avec sa mère de ne pas prévenir son grand frère de sa visite. Elle avait voulu lui faire la surprise de sa venue avant de venir s'installer définitivement à l'académie. Juri aurait voulu qu'elle patiente encore un an ou deux avant d'y aller mais Yuki n'avait plus envie d'attendre.

C'est donc toute joyeuse qu'elle s'était levée et préparée ce matin-là. Ses parents n'avaient pu qu'être heureux de la voir si énergique après les mois où elle s'était enfoncée dans la dépression.

-Du calme Yuki.

Juri tenta vainement de contenir l'enthousiasme de sa petite princesse, avec un léger sourire.

-Laisse là donc mon amour, nous étions pareil au même âge lorsque père nous séparait.

-Ce n'est arrivé que deux fois rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup dans les cotes alors qu'il venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Et pour nous c'était déjà deux fois de trop.

Elle détourna le regard dans une attitude clairement boudeuse qui le fit éclater de rire attirant cette fois efficacement l'attention de leur fille.

-Maman ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton interrogateur.

-Nous allons y aller ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, la taquina gentiment Haruka.

Il ne rigola que plus lorsque la même moue boudeuse que celle de sa femme orna le visage de sa fille.

-Allez en route, avant que Yuki en aille marre de nous attendre et qu'elle ne parte sans nous.

La jeune fille partit devant après avoir puérilement tiré la langue à ses parents. C'est dans la bonne humeur que se déroula leur trajet en voiture et lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent Yuki avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Va donc saluer ton frère le temps que nous informions le directeur de notre présence ma chérie.

Juri lui désigna gentiment l'un des bâtiments et la poussa dans sa direction. Les yeux brillants de joie de sa fille unique furent la meilleure des récompenses qu'elle aurait pu espérer.

Yuki trottina joyeusement vers le lieu de résidence de la Night class, elle avait hâte de découvrir ce lieu que Kaname avait bâti pour elle. Son entrée dans le dortoir aurait pu être discrète si seulement elle n'avait pas été une sang-pur. Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied à l'intérieur elle se retrouva entourée de vampires qui n'avaient pas l'air très pacifiques vu leurs airs menaçants.

Aucun d'eux ne l'avait reconnue, il faut dire qu'avec sa capuche qui masquait ses traits et l'obscurité ambiante de cette fin de nuit il aurait été difficile de savoir qui elle était. Pour eux, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une sang-pur qui empiétait sur le territoire de leur maître, et même si aucun n'avait le droit de l'attaquer ou de tenter de lui faire le moindre mal, ils montraient clairement leur désaccord et leur soutien à celui qu'ils suivaient.

-Votre maitre n'est pas là ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il viendrait me saluer, déclara-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'amuser à leur faire peur.

La voix douce qui résonnait encore dans le hall venait du haut de l'escalier. Kaname se tenait nonchalamment adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier et la fixait de son regard impénétrable.

-Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je te rende visite.

Il lui sourit doucement, amusé par sa voix faussement boudeuse et la rejoignit en bas des escaliers.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, cela faisait un moment, Yuki, répondit-t-il en retirant la capuche qui masquait son visage dévoilant deux yeux brillants de malice et de joie.

-Bien trop longtemps, tu m'as manqué grand frère.

La plupart des sbires de son frère se détendirent à l'annonce de leur lien de sang mais quelques-uns d'entre eux restaient encore clairement méfiants à son égard. Elle remarqua la présence de Seiren, quelques pas derrière son frère. La vampiresse avait été recueillie par Juri après le massacre de sa famille par des hunters et depuis elle servait les Kuran en tant que garde du corps.

Le salut formel de la vampiresse la fit sourire, malgré tous les efforts de sa mère Seiren refusait encore et toujours de laisser tomber les marques de déférences et de respect.

Yuki serra affectueusement son frère dans ses bras nichant sa tête dans son cou pour respirer l'odeur enivrante qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait maintenant plus aucune envie de le relâcher.

Kaname sourit en sentant les crocs de sa sœur effleurer sa peau, apparemment son sang aussi lui avait manqué. C'est sans se soucier le moins du monde de son public que Yuki mordit son frère, obtenant enfin de quoi soulager sa faim. Deux vampires voulurent s'interposer entre eux mais un seul regard de leur maître les en dissuada. Le sang pur laissa Yuki s'abreuver à sa veine jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit repue et lui essuya gentiment le coin des lèvres lorsqu'elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers lui.

-Je t'ais tant manqué que ça ?, la taquina-t-il à voix basse pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines, je n'aime pas être loin de toi, répondit-elle sincèrement alors que les observateurs se dispersaient comprenant le besoin d'intimité des deux vampires.

Ils quittèrent le hall silencieusement, bien que déserte, la pièce était à portée d'oreille de n'importe quel arrivant et certaines choses devaient rester secrètes. Yuki se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qui devait être la chambre Kaname et qui lui faisait également office de bureau.

-Je suppose que père et mère ne doivent pas être loin, lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder son regard écarlate fixé sur la fenêtre.

-Ils sont partis voir le directeur, ils nous rejoindront ensuite.

-Bien.

Yuki était surprise, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un an et il se montrait si … froid avec elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras, elle connaissait la retenue de son grand frère, mais la jeune fille aurait au moins voulue qu'il lui montre qu'elle lui avait manqué. A la place, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il n'était pas heureux de la voir. Elle s'approcha de lui et saisit sa grande main dans la sienne.

-Tu n'es pas content que je sois là, affirma-t-elle doucement sans le regarder.

\- Bien sûr que si Yuki, mais c'est compliqué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ais dit c'est compliqué, déclara-t-il toujours sans lui jeter un regard.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'en ai marre que toi papa et maman vous me cachiez des choses parce que vous me pensez trop faible pour y faire face.

-Nous essayons simplement de te protéger.

Yuki lui jeta un regard dur et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas en me laissant dans l'ombre que vous y parviendrez, alors dit moi pourquoi ma visite ne te réjouit pas.

Kaname soupira longuement devant le regard déterminé de sa sœur et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

-Les lieux ne sont pas aussi sûrs que je l'aurais voulu. Je ne veux pas que les… éléments perturbateurs, te prennent pour cible en pensant que tu es ma faiblesse et me montrer trop affectif avec toi en public ne ferait que renforcer cette idée.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête, acceptant la raison qu'il venait de lui donner. Yuki finit par le serrer contre lui et c'est en souriant qu'il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

La jeune fille sourit en voyant les yeux de son frère devenir écarlates, lui aussi avait soif de son sang et c'était la meilleure preuve qu'il pouvait lui donner. Elle le laissa s'abreuver d'elle comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. C'était dans ces instants là que Yuki sentait que son frère lui appartenait à elle et rien qu'à elle, comme lorsque enfant elle se nourrissait de sa force vitale. Lorsqu'ils laissaient sortir la bête en eux, les vampires ne pouvaient pas mentir. Si la bête en Kaname désirait son sang alors cela voulait dire que Kaname la désirait elle et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Lorsque le brun la relâcha, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Yuki se contenta de se blottir contre lui et de fermer les yeux, bercée par l'étreinte réconfortante de celui qu'elle épouserait un jour. Ils furent interrompus par de légers coups sur la porte.

Juri et Haruka entrèrent discrètement dans l'antre de Kaname et sourirent en voyant le tableau que formaient leurs enfants.

-Bonjour Kaname, le salua Juri en venant l'embrasser sur le front.

-Bonjour mère, père.

Haruka lui fit un simple sourire en guise de bonjour.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Les autres vampires ne te posent pas trop de problèmes, j'ai entendu dire que certains avaient des caractères… particuliers.

-Ne vous en faites pas mère, les choses sont sous contrôle et elles le resteront.

Juri lui adressa une moue boudeuse.

-Tu es tellement froid mon chéri, j'avais pourtant essayée de te rendre plus ouvert lorsque tu étais petit, soupira-t-elle en fusillant Haruka du regard alors qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle.

-Maman !, s'offusqua Yuki.

-Alors ma princesse, l'endroit te plait ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille était suffisant pour leur répondre. Même sans avoir visité les lieux, Yuki aimait l'académie pour le simple fait qu'elle pourrait y vivre aux côtés de son frère, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'Asatô avait envoyé son petit-fils, Takuma ne te pose pas de problèmes j'espère ? C'était un gentil garçon la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il doit tenir de sa mère.

-Son père est décédé, non?, demanda Yuki.

-Oui ma princesse, reprit Juri. C'est sa mère et son grand père qui l'ont élevé, et je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait pas suivit le chemin qu'avait pris son père avant lui. Personne n'a besoin d'un second Asatô Ichijô.

-Takuma ne posera pas de problèmes. Il m'est fidèle, et le patriarche n'osera pas le monter ouvertement contre moi.

-C'est bien mon garçon ça, toujours aussi sûr de lui, ajouta Juri en serrant ses deux enfants dans ses bras. D'ailleurs où est-il ? J'aimerais beaucoup le saluer, et ça permettra à Yuki de le rencontrer.

La jeune fille lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Juri de vouloir exposer Yuki à toute personne ayant un lien plus ou moins proche avec le Sénat.

-Tu ne te souviens pas Yuki ? Kaname allait jouer chez lui quand tu étais petite, ajouta la mère de famille.

-Il doit être dans le hall avec les autres. Vos présences ne sont pas passés inaperçues.

-Eh bien allons-y dans ce cas.

Toute joyeuse, Juri se saisit du bras de son mari et sortit après avoir revêtu son masque de sang-pur. Kaname soupira et fit de même en tendant son bras à Yuki qui s'empressa de s'en saisir. Elle retint un petit rire en voyant le sourire désabusé de son grand frère.

-Tu lui a beaucoup manqué tu sais, à papa aussi d'ailleurs, mais il le montre moins.

-Je sais Yuki. Mère est triste que tu partes loin d'elle, même si c'était son rêve de te voir aller à l'école comme n'importe quelle humaine.

-Elle n'a jamais aimé que nous soyons trop loin d'elle. Maman aimerait pouvoir nous protéger éternellement mais elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas nous retenir pour toujours.

Il lui embrassa gentiment le crâne et l'entraina à la suite de leurs parents. Comme prévu par Kaname la plupart des élèves de la Night class s'étaient rassemblés dans le hall, Takuma était parmi eux.

Ils s'inclinèrent en les voyants apparaitre. Les Kuran étaient la seule famille de sang-pur à être aussi nombreuse. Il était rare d'avoir plus d'un enfant par couple parmi les princes de leur espèce et le plus souvent une fois capable de se débrouiller les enfants étaient laissés seuls tandis que leurs parents retournaient dormir d'un long sommeil qu'ils espéraient éternel dans leurs cercueils.

C'est pourquoi voir apparaitre les quatre Kuran ensemble était toujours un spectacle envoutant pour les aristocrates, surtout que les apparitions de Yuki étaient rares. La petite princesse des Kuran était sans doute la sang-pur la plus protégée du monde de la nuit. Entre ses parents surprotecteurs qui l'avaient cachée pendant toute sa petite enfance et son frère qui ne la quittait pas d'un pas lors de ses rares apparitions publiques, peu pouvaient prétendre connaitre celle qui perpétuerait un jour la noble lignée des Kuran comme sa mère l'avait fait avant elle.

-Relevez-vous, nous sommes simplement venus rendre visite à notre fils, ce n'est pas la peine de faire autant de manières.

Haruka s'était exprimé calmement tandis que sa femme saluait gentiment Seiren d'un geste de la tête.

-Takuma ! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien lady Juri, je vous remercie de vous en inquiétez. Lord Haruka, salua-t-il le chef de la famille qui pourrait, si elle le désirait, régner sur tous les vampires.

-Tu ne dois pas connaitre ma fille. Je te présente Yuki, la princesse de notre famille.

-Lady Yuki, c'est un honneur, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas devant elle.

Il connaissait assez Kaname pour ne pas s'aventurer à lui faire un baise-main. Même si le vampire avait un minimum d'affection pour lui, il connaissait sa possessivité vis-à-vis de sa petite sœur, et n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir vivant dans le cas échéant.

-L'honneur est partagé, répondit-elle doucement sans lâcher le bras de son frère.

Juri et Haruka échangèrent un regard avant d'attirer le blond à l'écart pour prendre de ses nouvelles tranquillement. Kaname devrait se charger d'introduire sa sœur auprès des vampires qu'il jugeait digne de cet honneur. C'était un premier pas dans la socialisation de Yuki. Même si aucun d'eux ne regrettaient d'avoir caché leur fille, elle avait grandie isolée, avec sa seule famille pour compagnie et avait encore un peu de mal à aller vers les autres ou même à se lier d'amitié. L'académie était un moyen pour elle de se faire des amis loin des dangers du Sénat et des hunters, dans un lieu protégé par son frère.

-Yuki, voici Ruka Sôen et Kain Akatsuki que tu as déjà rencontré ainsi que Rima Tôya et Senri Shiki.

La vampiresse les salua d'un simple signe de tête, les observant sans pour autant faire le moindre geste dans leur direction. Prudence est mère de sureté, et même si c'était Kaname qui les lui avait présentés elle préférait être méfiante.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir lady Yuki, la salua gentiment Ruka pour combler le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

\- Appelle-moi Yuki, juste Yuki, et tutoie-moi, au moins en privé.

-Bien Yuki, comme tu voudras.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée la brune sourit sincèrement à une autre personne que sa famille. C'est avec joie que Juri et Haruka virent Yuki engager la conversation d'elle-même avec les quatre vampires après quelques hésitations.

-Notre petite princesse grandie si vite, mon amour. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore elle n'était qu'un tout petit bébé qui pouvait tenir dans le creux de mes bras et maintenant regarde là. Elle n'aura bientôt plus besoin de nous et pourra voler de ses propres ailes.

-Elle aura toujours besoin de toi ma chérie, tu es sa mère.

-Je sais, mais ce ne sera plus moi qui la protégerai.

-Tu sais bien que Kaname ne laissera rien lui arriver.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, il te ressemble beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

-Alors tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, il est temps pour elle d'apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes.


	5. Chapter 4 : Premiers pas

Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à Mythelfa pour sa review et à mia54158 pour son favori.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** La merveilleuse oeuvre de vampire knight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et doit sa beauté à son auteur, Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Premiers pas**

* * *

Yuki rendit très souvent visite à son frère pendant les années qui suivirent. Elle avait finalement décidé, en accord avec Kaname, de ne rejoindre l'académie que dans quelques années. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde. Cela laisserait le temps à son frère de consolider sa position de leader des vampires, et la séparation se ferait en douceur avec sa mère et son père.

Ses visites étaient de toute manière si fréquentes, que plus personne ne s'étonnait de la voir au pavillon. La jeune fille s'était rapidement fait une place au sein du petit groupe de vampires fidèles à son frère et avait rapidement sympathisé avec Ruka, l'une des seules filles dont elle pouvait s'approcher sans crainte.

C'est finalement après quatre ans que la jeune fille rejoignit l'académie. Juri l'avait laissée partir avec émotion après l'avoir longuement serrée dans ses bras, et Haruka s'était simplement contenté de lui embrasser le crâne.

-Tu veilleras bien sur elle Kaname, nous te la confions, avait déclaré Juri en embrassant la joue de son fils.

La jeune vampiresse s'était plutôt bien intégrée et bien qu'elle reste le plus souvent avec son frère ainé, il arrivait en de rares occasions de la voir sans lui en compagnie de Ruka ou de Rima qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

Le reste de la Night class avait rapidement comprit que la jeune demoiselle était intouchable, d'une manière totalement différente de celle de son frère, elle avait su s'attirer la loyauté de puissants vampires au départ réfractaires à la domination de Kaname. Si Takuma avait auparavant servi de parti modéré pour ceux qui n'étaient pas des grands admirateurs du sang-pur, c'était maintenant Yuki qui tenait ce rôle.

D'un simple sourire, elle avait ensorcelée la moitié du pavillon, sa gentillesse et sa bonté avaient fait le reste. Yuki semblait être la copie conforme de sa mère, douce et délicate. Ce que tous oubliaient bien sûr, c'est que la jeune fille n'était pas qu'une simple vampiresse. Yuki était une sang-pur et en tant que tel, elle n'était pas aussi pure et innocente qu'elle le laissait paraitre. Si elle avait choisie de laisser à Kaname le rôle du maître de l'échiquier, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle en était la reine, et qu'elle était tout autant capable que lui d'en manipuler les pièces pour arriver à ses fins.

-Yuki, c'est l'heure.

La jeune fille redressa la tête pour voir son frère qui l'observait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit, et se leva du lit sur lequel elle était auparavant allongée pour le rejoindre. Le reste des élèves les attendaient dans le hall, patientant jusqu'à ce que les deux sang-purs se montrent pour pouvoir y aller.

L'heure du crépuscule était le seul moment de la journée que Yuki détestait depuis qu'elle vivait ici. C'est pourtant avec un sourire bienveillant, au bras de son frère, qu'elle affronta ce qu'elle considérait comme son enfer personnel.

L'ouverture des portes se fit dans un grincement presque lugubre aux oreilles de la jeune fille, et immédiatement, les piaillements et autres gloussements hystériques assaillirent ses oreilles. Se forçant à conserver un visage avenant, la jeune fille resserra sa prise sur le bras de Kaname et adressa un sourire à Ruka qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

Elle appréciait la vampiresse, malgré son adoration pour Kaname, en partie parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien par égard pour elle. Tous les vampires savaient qu'elle était fiancée à son frère, et même Ruka n'aurait pas osée s'opposer à une union entre deux sang-purs promis l'un à l'autre depuis leur naissance.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le petit discourt charmeur habituel d'Aidô, Yuki se concentra plutôt sur la personne qui tentait de contenir le groupe de pintades gloussantes. Hanna Kurosu. Même après l'avoir côtoyée à de nombreuses reprises, la vampiresse ne parvenait pas à apprécier la jeune fille. Leur première rencontre désastreuse avait immédiatement fait d'elle une menace pour l'esprit de Yuki. A l'époque, l'enfant qu'elle était avait vu en Hanna un danger qui éloignait son frère d'elle et depuis elle n'était jamais parvenu à se départir de ce sentiment négatif envers l'adolescente.

C'est sans doute parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne perçu pas la chute de la demoiselle en question. C'est donc sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi qu'elle se retrouva au sol, écrasée sous le corps d'Hanna.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où les groupies se turent, avant de reprendre leurs minauderies en y mêlant des menaces tout sauf discrètes à l'égard de la chargée de discipline. Elle avait après tout osé pousser la sœur du grand Kaname Kuran alors qu'elles-mêmes ne s'autorisaient qu'à peine à la regarder dans les yeux. Après tout, Yuki était sans doute le meilleur moyen de s'attirer l'attention du si charismatique chef de pavillon de la Night class, il ne fallait surtout pas se la mettre à dos. Alors qu'Hanna qui était déjà proche de leur idole ose en plus tenter de s'attirer l'attention de la sœur était intolérable.

Et pendant que les élèves de la Day class complotaient menace de mort et humiliation, Kaname avait aidé les deux jeunes filles à se relever, récoltant un sourire de sa petite sœur et une courbette respectueuse d'Hanna qui se confondit en excuse sous le regard noir que n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper la jeune vampiresse.

-Ce n'est rien, fait attention la prochaine fois, déclara-t-elle pour qu'Hanna cesse de s'incliner face à elle.

Le ton utilisé était plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'être agacée. Yuki épousseta rapidement son uniforme laissant Kaname bavarder avec la chargée de discipline en attendant qu'elle soit prête. Si les problèmes d'insécurité liés à sa peur de perdre son frère n'avaient pas disparus, les longs mois passées seule avec Juri lui avaient permis de comprendre que Kaname ne l'abandonnerait jamais volontairement, et qu'Hanna n'était pour lui qu'un simple pion sur l'échiquier, un pion certes utile, mais qui n'aurait jamais autant de valeur que la reine.

C'est finalement l'arrivé de Zero qui mit fin à cette comédie. Si Yuki n'appréciait pas Hanna, ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Zéro étaient beaucoup plus clairs. Elle le haïssait, sa simple présence à moins d'un kilomètre d'elle lui donnait des envies de meurtres, et vu les regards que le garçon lui adressait dès qu'il l'apercevait, le sentiment était partagé.

Avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, il saisit la main de Kaname alors qu'il remettait l'une des mèches d'Hanna en place, et la repoussa comme si le simple contact de la peau du vampire l'avait brulé.

-Les cours vont commencer, Kuran, cracha-t-il dans leur direction en les fusillant du regard.

Kaname sourit, amusé, mais s'éloigna tout de même. Il ne voulait pas chercher les ennuis en provoquant le chargé de discipline alors que sa nature vampirique se réveillait de plus en plus.

Une des élèves de la Day class intercepta Kaname avant qu'il ne s'en aille et lui offrit une rose en rougissant. Il ignora le regard de sa sœur qui lui fusillait le dos et l'accepta d'un sourire avant de se diriger, cette fois pour de bon, vers les salles de cours. Il attendit d'être hors de vue pour finalement offrir la fleur à Yuki.

La jeune fille renifla dédaigneusement, mais prit tout de même le cadeau et l'accrocha dans ses cheveux.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans leur salle, que Yuki consentit enfin à relâcher la pression et à sourire sereinement. Le danger était passé, ici, aucune groupie ne pouvait s'introduire et elle était donc tranquille.

La vampiresse s'installa, comme à son habitude, sur l'une des tables proches e l'endroit où était son frère. A son arrivé, elle s'installait souvent sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, mais depuis qu'elle s'était habituée à vivre en communauté, elle appréciait de se rapprocher de ses semblables et la place qu'elle occupait maintenant le lui permettait.

La jeune fille laissa le vampire qui leur servait de professeur commencer son discours sur les incroyables avancées que la Night class avait apporté aux Blood tablets d'une oreille distraite. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Yuki était un génie, et lorsqu'elle daignait s'intéresser suffisamment à un sujet, elle était capable de choses incroyables. Simplement, la vampiresse n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle, elle préférait de loin laisser ce rôle à son frère et rester dans son ombre. Elle glissait parfois quelques-unes de ses idées en cours, mais rarement plus d'une ou deux fois par soir.

Yuki fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le poste d'observation habituel d'Hanna était vide, et dire que la jeune fille se croyait discrète, et qu'Aidô et Kain n'étaient pas là. Que le second ne soit absent n'avait rien d'inquiétant en soi, elle le savait capable de se contrôler, mais pour le blond, le problème était plus conséquent. Hanabusa n'était pas méchant, mais il pouvait parfois être particulièrement irritant pour la jeune fille, et son manque de contrôle faisait de lui un élément perturbateur des plus ennuyants.

La brune soupira quand le cours reprit, le sujet en plus de lui sembler incroyablement facile ne l'intéressait nullement et elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait passer sa soirée à s'ennuyer. Alors quand elle sentit une odeur de sang dans l'air, elle sauta sur l'occasion pour s'éclipser après avoir fait signe à Kaname qu'elle s'en occupait.

Comme par hasard, elle trouva Aidô, Kain, et comble de joie, Hanna, sur les lieux où l'odeur était la plus forte. Le premier avait saisi la main de la demoiselle et y avait planté ses crocs. L'imbécile avait encore perdu le contrôle et s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise alors que son cousin semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rendant même pas compte de la situation qui se compliquait de secondes en secondes.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à intervenir pour stopper le vampire, Kiryu apparut, pointant son Bloody Rose sur la tête de l'agresseur.

-Les actes de vampirismes sont strictement interdits dans l'enceinte de l'académie. L'odeur du sang t'aurait-elle tellement enivré que tu en ais perdu la raison… Vampire !

Eh bien évidemment, inconscient de l'état du jeune homme qui peinait déjà à maintenir ses nerfs sous contrôle avec le réveil de sa partie vampirique, Aidô en rajouta une couche en arquant avoir déjà gouté le sang de la petite chargée de discipline.

Bien évidemment, le coup parti, et le blond ne dut sa survie qu'à l'intervention inopinée d'Hanna, que tout le monde avait fini par oublier et qui, de ce fait, avait réussie à se libérer de l'emprise du vampire pour dévier le tir qui atterrit sur un pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-Tu es fou de tirer !

Pour une fois qu'elle était d'accord avec Hanna… La seule raison pour laquelle la sang-pur n'allait pas réclamer le transfert de Zéro parmi les membres de la Night class était qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas le côtoyer plus que nécessaire. Le garçon était pourtant tellement instable, qu'il en devenait presque dangereux de le laisser près d'humains. Ça ne serait vraiment pas beau à voir le jour où il finirait par craquer.

La jeune fille se décida finalement à intervenir avant que la situation ne s'envenime plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Tu veux bien ranger ton Bloody Rose ? Il représente une menace pour nous, et même si cet imbécile l'a mérité, je doute que le directeur apprécierait d'apprendre que tu as tué un de ses élèves. Pour sa punition, ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère et moi nous en chargerons.

Le regard noir qu'elle adressa au vampire qui se fit tout petit dut suffire à le convaincre car il hocha la tête en continuant à la fusiller du regard.

-Quant à toi Kain…

Le roux se tourna vers elle, surpris du ton froid de la princesse.

-J'espérais un peu plus de jugeote de ta part. Tu connais ton cousin et ses tendances à outrepasser les règles il me semble, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté ? Pour moi tu es tout aussi coupable que lui, mais je laisserais Kaname se charger de toi.

Elle se détourna ensuite des deux fautifs pour reporter son attention sur les jeunes filles évanouies.

-Hanna ? Que fait-on pour la mémoire des deux jeunes filles évanouies ? Je laisse Seiren s'en occuper ?

Comme par magie, dès que son nom fut prononcé, la vampiresse apparut aux côtés de Yuki. La jeune sang-pur n'était pas assez naïve pour avoir cru que son frère la laisserais sortir seule sans au moins une protection efficace. Seiren était cette protection.

-Non, le directeur voudra effacer leurs souvenirs de cette nuit. J'ai un peu de peine pour elles.

Yuki lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu voudras, je te laisse t'en occuper.

Elle se détourna de la jeune fille, clôturant la conversation qu'elle trouvait d'ores et déjà ennuyante, et entraina ses deux semblables derrière elle. Le retour en classe se fit dans un silence pesant, Yuki leur fit bien sentir qu'elle était énervée. En plus de causer des ennuis, ils la forçaient à respirer le même air que ce déchet de Zéro Kiryu et rien ne pouvait la mettre de plus mauvaise humeur.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, Kaname comprit tout de suite ce qui avait dut se produire et le résumé succinct que lui donna discrètement Seiren ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. Il se chargerait de punir les deux fautifs plus tard, comme l'avait si bien dit Yuki. Il l'invita d'un signe à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit en fusillant Aidô du regard.

Sa sœur était rancunière, il l'avait toujours sut, mais il lui suffisait généralement de quelques heures pour se calmer et passer à autre chose. Il ne fallait simplement pas la croiser durant ce laps de temps si on avait provoqué de quelconque manière que ce soit sa colère et tout allait bien.

Le directeur ne rendit la sentence que deux semaines plus tard, il lui avait apparemment fallu un peu de temps pour choisir une punition adaptée.

-Dix jours de renvoi ?, s'étonna Aidô.

Yuki et Kaname l'avaient convoqué dans le bureau de l'ainé, qui servait accessoirement de chambre, pour lui annoncer sa punition. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, suivit de Kain qui se doutait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça après les remontrances que lui avait adressé la jeune princesse, Kaname venait apparemment de sortir de sa douche et Yuki semblait occupé à essuyer ses cheveux encore humides avec une serviette. Au vu de son petit sourire, le rôle lui plaisait, et elle s'y attelait consciencieusement.

Ce genre de scènes n'étaient pas rares, mais la plupart du temps tous deux s'arrangeaient pour ne pas avoir de spectateurs. Ruka était l'une des seules au dortoir à avoir surpris Kaname manifester de manière claire son affection pour sa jeune sœur, mais elle n'avait pas voulue dire ce qu'elle avait vu. De toute manière, la plupart d'entre eux soupçonnaient Yuki d'avoir fait exprès de se faire surprendre pour faire clairement comprendre à son amie que Kaname était chasse gardée et qu'elle ne tolérerait aucune tentative visant à l'éloigner de lui.

-Mais le sang d'Hanna en valait la peine, peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour vivre uniquement de Blood tablets… Je n'ai pas pu résister à son sang et j'ai juste…

La claque que lui asséna Kaname fut si vive que même Yuki eut du mal à la percevoir.

-Juste ?, demanda le sang-pur d'un ton glacial en dardant Aidô de son regard noir.

La main du prince des vampires était couverte d'un léger filet de sang provenant de l'estafilade qu'il avait causé à la joue de l'élève.

-Pardon, s'excusa celui-ci en baissant le regard.

Yuki calma le jeu en se levant, interrompue dans sa tâche par le brusque mouvement de son frère, elle posa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci et de l'autre attrapa le membre souillé par le liquide écarlate pour le nettoyer d'un petit coup de langue. Elle congédia les deux nobles d'un regard et ceux-ci s'empressèrent de disparaitre.

Mieux valait rester éloigné du sang-pur lorsque celui-ci était contrarié, seule Yuki ne risquait rien à le côtoyer dans ces moment-là.

-Tu te souviens de quand j'étais petite. C'était toujours de toi que je recevais ma force vitale, comme si c'était une chose normale et immuable.

Le regard de Kaname avait retrouvé son calme et sa quiétude à l'évocation de leurs souvenirs d'enfance.

-Quand ais-je cessé de tirer cette force que tu m'offrais mon frère ? Quand ais-je cessé de te prouver que je n'appartiendrais jamais qu'à toi ?

La vampiresse se tenait face à son ainé, le regard plongé dans le sien. Sa main était toujours posée sur sa joue. Elle était calme, presque trop.

-Dit moi Kaname, quand t'ai-je donné pour la première fois une raison de douter.

-Jamais, tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune raison de douter.

-Ne me mens pas, pas à moi grand frère.

-Je ne mens pas, je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Quand bien même tu m'aurais trahie, je n'aurais pas pu cesser de t'aimer, parce que tout ce que tu peux me donner, que ce soit des caprices cruels, de la souffrance ou même une lame mortelle, tout apporte de la couleur à mon cœur de cendres.

-Ne dis pas de choses si tristes, murmura la jeune fille en nichant son visage contre le torse de son frère pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, lui répondit-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

-Alors laisse-moi te prouver que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, que notre lien restera éternel et immuable.

Yuki avait noué ses bras autour du cou de Kaname, et respirait son odeur si particulière avec plaisir. Avec douceur, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, une fois son visage à la hauteur de celui du sang-pur, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la laissa faire, d'abord sans réagir, puis il répondit à son baiser avec délicatesse. L'effleurement de leurs lèvres était comme la caresse d'une plume, douce et délicate. Il n'y avait rien de pressé, juste le partage d'une confiance et d'un amour mutuel que Yuki venait tout juste de trouver le moyen d'exprimer.

Sans même le savoir, elle avait désiré ce moment où elle pourrait enfin montrer à son frère ce qu'elle ressentait autrement qu'en lui offrant son sang. Un moyen qui lui permettrait de laisser à son ainé le droit de décider de lui-même de la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle lui portait, sans lui asséner une vérité absolue au visage. Un moyen beaucoup plus tendre de lui prouver qu'elle était à lui et qu'il était à elle.

-Je t'aime grand-frère. Moi aussi je serais prête à tout accepter de toi tant que tu restes à mes côtés. L'éternité qui m'attend n'est supportable que parce que je sais que tu seras là pour la partager avec moi.

-Je sais Yuki, je sais, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Je le sais mieux que personne.


	6. Chapter 5 : Le début des ennuis

Coucou, me revoilà. Je poste la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment donc les prochains chapitres ne viendront sans doute pas immédiatement.

Merci à daiamaaka pour son favori.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: La merveilleuse oeuvre de vampire knight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et doit sa beauté à son auteur, Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Le début des ennuis**

* * *

Ce n'était pas un matin comme les autres, c'était Le matin. Celui que Yuki détestait par-dessus tout, celui où à la place de dormir comme elle aurait dut le faire à la tombée du jour, elle était obligée d'entendre les glapissements plus qu'énervants des groupies de la Night class.

Ça n'arrivait peut-être qu'une fois par an, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de maudire l'imbécile qui avait inventé la saint Xocolatl. Généralement, elle venait trouver refuge dans la chambre de Kaname. Si elle n'avait pas la possibilité de dormir, au moins pouvait elle se reposer en agréable compagnie.

C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait à présent allongée aux côtés de son frère, le visage enfoui dans son torse.

-Pitié, qu'elles se taisent.

Kaname sourit simplement en entendant Yuki se plaindre, tandis qu'elle enfouissait un peu plus sa tête dans son torse pour tenter d'étouffer le bruit.

-Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, elles finiront bien par partir en cour.

Sa sœur poussa un long soupir en guise de réponse.

-Je vais finir par croire qu'elles se sont liguées contre moi pour m'empêcher de dormir.

-Ça te dérange tant que ça petite marmotte, la taquina-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui frappa légèrement les côtes en guise de punition pour le surnom. Certes elle aimait pouvoir dormir tranquillement, ça ne faisait pourtant pas d'elle une grosse dormeuse. Elle avait le sommeil si léger qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour la réveiller, et Kaname savait mieux que personne qu'elle était souvent levée avant les autres vampires du pavillon puisque c'est dans sa chambre qu'elle se réfugiait dès que le sommeil la quittait.

Il ne fallut finalement qu'une trentaine de minutes pour que les cris se taisent enfin et que le calme revienne au pavillon. Yuki poussa un long soupir de bien-être et pût enfin fermer les yeux dans l'optique de s'endormir.

-Bonne nuit princesse, lui murmura son frère en lui embrassant le front.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée. Kaname ne la réveilla qu'à la tombée de la nuit, quelques heures avant qu'ils ne doivent partir en cour.

-Tu penses que Kiryu en a encore pour longtemps avant de devenir fou ?, demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Kaname lui jeta un regard circonspect, Yuki n'évoquait jamais le chargé de discipline si elle pouvait l'éviter.

-Quelques semaines tout au plus, pourquoi cette question ?

-Il lorgnait sur le cou de ta protégée, et sur le mien par la même occasion, quoique pour moi ce doit être à cause de l'odeur de mon sang. Celui des femelles sang-pur se ressemble.

Un bref éclair de colère éclata dans le regard sombre de son frère.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cette tête-là, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser toucher à la moindre goutte de mon sang, déclara-t-elle en finissant de se préparer.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que le directeur laisse un aussi grand danger que Kiryu se promener librement dans l'académie, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-On ne peut rien y faire, tu le connais. A partir du moment où il a décidé que ce déchet serait son fils il ne fallait pas attendre à ce qu'il se montre impartial. Il est aveuglé par l'affection qu'il porte à ses enfants, ça finira par causer sa perte.

-J'irais tout de même lui parler, sais-t-on jamais.

-Enfin, parlons de sujets plus réjouissants, de toute manière il va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller.

Yuki entraina son frère à sa suite dans les grands escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Lady Yuki, maître Kaname, les saluèrent les quelques vampires présents.

-Bonjour, répondit gentiment la vampiresse.

Après quelques minutes à attendre les derniers retardataires, les deux sangs purs se dirigèrent vers le portail du pavillon suivis du reste de la Night Class.

Si Yuki détestait tant ce jour ce n'était pas tant à cause du bruit que du nombre infernal de groupie qui faisaient les yeux doux à son frère dans l'espoir qu'il les remarque. Même si Kaname avait tendance à ne leur accorder que des sourires de façade, la vampiresse détestait voir autant de femelles tourner autour de son fiancé.

C'est donc sans étonnement qu'elle vit les glousseuses offrir leur chocolat à son frère en ignorant elle-même la file de garçon qui souhaitait lui en offrir. Si les garçons étaient rares parmi les admirateurs, ils étaient pourtant de fervents admirateurs, se concentrant souvent sur Ruka ou sur elle. Malheureusement pour eux, les deux jeunes filles se contentaient dans le meilleur des cas de leur adresser un regard dédaigneux, ou de tout simplement les ignorer.

-Kaname, nous y allons ?, demanda Yuki au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Il lui sourit et s'avança vers elle après avoir adressé un regard contrit aux humaines qui tentaient encore de lui offrir du chocolat. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Kiryu envoya un paquet qui venait de tomber de la poche d'Hanna à Kaname qui remercia la jeune fille avant de rejoindre sa sœur qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

-Maître Kaname ! Ça doit vous encombrer, laissez-moi vous débarrasser.

Seiren s'était approché des deux sang-pur et, après s'être inclinée, les regardait maintenant avec son regard inexpressif dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Kaname lui sourit gentiment avant de lui confier son fardeau.

-Tu peux les manger si tu veux.

Yuki vit avec plaisir le cadeau d'Hanna dans le tas qu'il venait de confier à leur garde du corps, et adressa un grand sourire à son frère qui haussa un sourcil, incertain quant à la soudaine bonne humeur de sa sœur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois retournés dans le confort de leur pavillon que le sujet de Kiryu fut une nouvelle fois abordée. Cette fois c'est Takuma qui avait lancé la conversation. L'aristocrate venait parfois discuter avec Kaname après la fin des cours, il était d'ailleurs l'un des rares à qui le sang pur permettait d'entrer dans son antre peu importe l'heure. Même si Takuma respectait trop son ami pour pénétrer sans autorisation dans sa chambre, c'était tout de même une grande marque de confiance.

Le plus amusant pour Yuki était sans doute que seul son frère et elle étaient au courant de la condition précaire du hunter. Si Takuma avait remarqué la mauvaise mine du level D, il en ignorait pourtant la raison, et Kaname ne semblait avoir aucune envie de lui révéler au plus grand amusement de Yuki.

Ce n'est que le jour suivant que Kaname décida de rendre visite au directeur afin de parler avec lui du cas dérangeant de Zéro. Yuki tint à l'accompagner et c'est donc à deux qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Kaien Kurosu quelques heures avant le changement de classe.

Ils croisèrent comme par hasard le sujet de leur future discussion qui cette fois ci n'était pas accompagnée de son ombre.

-Tient Kiryu ! Hanna n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-Elle est en colle Kuran, répondit hargneusement le jeune homme en leur adressant un regard noir.

-Tu as mauvaise mine aujourd'hui, déclara Yuki en lui adressant un regard faussement compatissant.

Elle savait que l'adolescent détestait qu'on le prenne en pitié, et ne se privait pas de le faire pour le simple plaisir de voir son visage se déformer dans une grimace de haine. C'était selon elle le seul visage qui convenait à la bête sauvage qu'était devenu le fils Kiryu.

-Comment te sens-tu ?, ajouta Kaname.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le vampire reprit :

-Prends soin de toi.

Après un dernier regard, la fratrie s'éclipsa, se dirigeant vers leur destination initiale. Le directeur les attendait confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

-Kaname, Yuki, je vous attendais.

-Directeur Kurosu, combien de temps comptez-vous garder Kiryu dans la Day class ?

-Pour lui, l'heure est proche, ajouta Yuki. Il empeste la malveillance et le désir de sang, bientôt il ne sera plus capable de se contrôler et il se jettera sur la première gorge venue. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne tient à voir la paix de cette académie troublée par une élève qui aurait été vidée de son sang.

Le directeur resta silencieux quelques instants avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Je n'aurais donc pas réussi à vous le cacher. Vous êtes vraiment différents des autres. Il n'y a pas une seule goutte de sang humain mêlé à celui de vos ancêtres, de nos jours c'est très rare pour une lignée de vampires. Vous avez hérité des capacités non altérées des anciens et puissants vampires, et même les autres vampires vous craignent. Les vampires des vampires, les vampires au « sang pur ».

Il marqua une pause, observant les deux vampires qui le fixait avec attention. A cet instant tout deux paraissaient dangereux, des fauves prêts à bondir sur leur proie. Ses instincts de hunter lui hurlaient de les tuer avant qu'ils ne le fassent mais il les ignora et reprit.

-Grâce à votre présence, les enfants à problème de la Night Class forment un groupe harmonieux et organisé.

Lassé de l'entendre parler pour ne rien dire, Kaname s'avança jusqu'à ne plus être séparé de lui que par l'imposant bureau de bois dans lequel les mains du sang pur laissèrent une trace en s'enfonçant.

-Directeur Kurosu, parce que j'ai confiance en vous je me suis tu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais vous persistez à traiter Zéro comme un élève normal sous prétexte que vous avez pris quelques mesures insuffisantes. Allez-vous laisser Kiryu briser notre idéal pacifique ?

-Les parents de Kiryu ont été massacrés par des vampires et c'est le seul à avoir survécu au milieu de cette mer de sang. Comment pourrais-je lui infliger davantage de souffrance.

-Mais ce n'est pas un simple vampire qui s'en est pris à votre fils, c'est un sang pur, comme Kaname et moi, et nous savons tous ce que deviennent ceux mordus par des sangs purs, déclara Yuki avec froideur.

Elle n'aimait pas le détachement du directeur, il avait été hunter que diable ! Lui plus que tout autre devrait comprendre le danger représenté par un level D en train de perdre le contrôle.

-Il n'y a que deux fin possible pour ceux mordus par nos semblables. Mourir par exsanguination, ou avoir la malchance de survivre et connaitre l'agonie d'une lente transformation en vampire. Ce garçon n'était qu'un humain ordinaire et pourtant depuis quatre ans il n'a de cesse de lutter contre ses violents instincts vampiriques. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour sa force d'âme.

Yuki renifla narquoisement à la réplique de son frère, quand soudain une odeur bien connue vint effleurer ses narines. Kaname se retourna vers la porte en même temps qu'elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda le directeur en les voyant soudainement distraits.

-L'odeur du sang…

Il ne fallut qu'une secondes aux deux vampires pour sortir de la pièce et se diriger vers la source de cette odeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux ils eurent la surprise de trouver Zéro, le visage maculé de sang, qui tenait fermement la petite Hanna dont la gorge était recouverte de liquide carmin. Les yeux des deux vampires devinrent immédiatement écarlates sous la colère. Ils avaient prévenus le directeur que ça allait arriver, mais à force de jouer avec le feu, l'homme avait fini par se bruler.

-Es-tu donc tombé si bas que te voilà transformé en bête assoiffée de sang, Zéro Kiryu.

Il éloigna rapidement Hanna du vampire, la laissant sous la protection de sa petite sœur, qui, même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, n'était pas un monstre au point d'exposer l'humaine au danger que représentait le level D.

C'est pourquoi elle retint la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci voulut se jeter entre les deux vampires. Hanna avait sans doute eut peur pour son frère adoptif en sentant les intentions meurtrières de Kaname. Grand bien lui en prit car quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille s'effondrait dans ses bras.

-Tu lui as volé bien trop de sang, à tel point qu'elle ne peut même plus tenir debout, l'accusa Yuki en le gratifiant de l'un de ses regards noir.

Kaname prit l'humaine dans ses bras, débarrassant Yuki de son fardeau.

-Le sang d'Hanna était-il donc si délicieux ?

Sur ses dernières paroles, les deux sangs purs abandonnèrent le vampire fou aux bons soins du directeur. Ils déposèrent Hanna à l'infirmerie et Kaname se chargea de soigner sa plaie malgré les protestations évidentes de la jeune fille. Ils durent finalement retourner en classe sur ordre du directeur pour calmer les vampires excités par l'odeur du sang.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que cet incident revint à leurs oreilles. Hanna avait eu la très mauvaise idée de venir les voir au dortoir pour leur demander de ne pas ébruiter l'état de Zéro. Bien évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur Aidô, qui, malgré leur demande d'oublier ça, se posait des questions sur les évènements de cette soirée. C'est leur conversation tout sauf discrète qui réveilla Yuki, et malheureusement pour eux, la vampiresse n'était jamais de très bonne humeur lorsqu'on la réveillait aussi tôt. La conversation qu'elle entendit n'aida pas non plus à améliorer son humeur.

-Tu es la seule avec qui le président Kuran soit si gentil, on l'imite tous, c'est tout. Hanna…, ce sont les marques de canine de qui ça ?

La jeune fille sursauta, portant la main à son cou maintenant découvert.

-La nuit d'avant-hier, la salle de classe a tout d'un coup été envahie par une odeur de sang, ça nous a surpris… Moi j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était l'odeur de ton sang Hanna. Lady Yuki et le président Kuran nous ont dit « d'oublier ça », alors tout le monde a arrêté d'en parler mais…

-Kaname a … Je vois…

Le visage d'Hanabusa se crispa en voyant le sourire tendre Hanna, et sa colère sembla s'amplifier.

-Ah… Ça suffit, j'en ai assez. Ça m'énerve. Qui es-tu pour maitre Kaname Hanna ?, lui ordonna-t-il de répondre.

Le pouvoir du vampire s'était déclenché, et l'un des pieds de la petite chargée de discipline était gelé au sol. Subitement apeurée, elle cria plus qu'elle ne répondit, réveillant de ce fait les vampires à l'ouïe la plus fine, dont Yuki savait parfaitement que son frère faisait partie.

-Kaname m'a sauvé d'un vampire assoiffé de sang il y a dix ans !

-Hein ? C'est arrivé ça ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris.

Elle hocha la tête avec force.

-Alors si maître Kaname est ton sauveur Hanna, tu dois lui offrir le sang qui coule dans tes veines pour payer ta dette, non ?

-Mon sang ?

Si Yuki n'avait pas un minimum de maitrise d'elle, elle aurait déjà éventré le blond sans la moindre pitié. Comment osait-il prétendre que son frère puisse un jour désirer le sang de cette faible humaine alors qu'il possédait le sien.

-Je vois… Ton sang appartient à maître Kaname. Mais ces traces de canines ne sont pas les siennes n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne dois plus en donner à qui que ce soit d'autre, même pas à moi. Un jour, les lèvres de ton sauveur effleureront doucement ton cou, et ses crocs se planteront dans ta chair. Lorsque tu l'entendras boire ton sang tu connaitras l'extase, pas vrai ?

Et cette petite peste avait en plus l'audace de rougir, la sang pur écumait littéralement de rage, et si elle s'était écoutée, le hall d'entrée du dortoir aurait déjà été détruit.

-Je sais ! Demandes à maître Kaname de le faire tout de suite ! « Bois mon sang s'il te plait », singea-t-il avec amusement.

-Arrêtes, murmura faiblement la jeune fille, devenue écarlate de gêne.

-Tu as honte ? Alors… Si je te gelais dans ma glace pour t'amener jusqu'à lui ?

-Aidô ça suffit maintenant !

Hanna allait le frapper lorsque Yuki les interrompit, en ayant entendu plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Sa présence en haut de l'escalier était suffocante, et la colère qui semblait s'échapper d'elle refroidissait considérablement l'atmosphère.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes Aidô !, l'interpella-t-elle si froidement que le vampire se raidit avant de s'incliner dans un geste de soumission.

-Je suis désolée Lady Yuki, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi, me manquer de respect, m'insulter, eh bien tu l'as fait.

La vampiresse était effrayante, tout de noir vêtue, sa robe se confondait avec les ombres de la demeure, lui donnant l'allure d'une apparition démoniaque. Ses yeux écarlates brulaient de rage à peine contenue et son visage était figé dans une expression de froideur déconcertante. En quelques pas elle fut au niveau des deux élèves et asséna une claque retentissante à Aidô.

-Je pourrais te tuer là, maintenant, tout de suite, que personne n'y trouverait rien à redire après l'affront que tu viens de me faire.

Elle avait saisi le vampire à la gorge et celui-ci ne se débattit même pas pour tenter de se libérer. Emporté par sa colère, la jeune fille l'aurait sans doute tué si Kaname n'était pas intervenu.

Réveillé par le vacarme, il était venu voir qui causait autant de raffut et était tombé sur la scène qu'avait pu observer sa petite sœur.

\- Yuki, lâche-le.

La jeune vampiresse obéit et laissa retomber le blond au sol sans aucune délicatesse.

-Va-t'en, ordonna-t-il à Aidô après lui avoir adressé un regard noir.

Le sous-fifre ne tarda pas à s'exécuter et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le put.

-Je suis désolé Hanna si ses propos t'ont mise mal à l'aise.

-Oh non, non, ce n'est rien.

Il lui sourit avant de reprendre.

-Restes comme tu es, tu es très bien comme ça, Hanna.

Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur sa joue, Yuki s'interposa et saisit la main de son frère pour la serrer dans la sienne en jetant un regard noir à Hanna. Il se contenta de sourire à sa fiancée avant de désigner la porte où Kiryu venait d'apparaitre. Il poussa gentiment Hanna dans sa direction.

-La prochaine fois ne viens pas seule dans ce genre d'endroits, fais toi accompagner, même par Kiryu.

L'humaine leur sourit une dernière fois avant de se précipiter dehors.

Kaname poussa un profond soupir une fois les portes refermées et embrassa délicatement les doigts de sa sœur.

-Ne fais pas attention aux paroles d'Aidô, je me chargerais de le punir.

Yuki lui sourit tristement avant qu'il ne l'entraine avec lui à l'étage. Kain était adossé à un mur, les regardant d'un air impénétrable.

-Président Kuran, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous protégez cette fille. Déjà que tout le monde a du mal à accepter que vous, membres du clan Kuran, viviez au même endroit que Zéro Kiryu, un membre d'une famille de chasseurs de vampires… Vous êtes le maitre du monde de la nuit…

-Yuki est la seule fille au monde qui me soit précieuse. Hanna…, ce n'est qu'un pion qui me sera très utile en temps voulu.

Comme pour illustrer sa déclaration, il embrassa chastement sa sœur sur les lèvres.


	7. Chapter 6 : Promenade nocturne

Me revoilà après une longue absence. Pitié ne me lancez pas de tomates, j'essaierais de mettre moins de temps entre celui-ci et le prochain.

Merci à Ocean440 pour son favori et à muslipepito, Lola, Yuki03 et Caelis Tako pour leur review.

Disclaimer: La merveilleuse oeuvre de vampire knight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et doit sa beauté à son auteur, Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

** Promenade nocturne**

* * *

-Il les a invités à sa fête d'anniversaire, sérieusement ? Il invite une humaine et un hunter à une fête de vampires, il a perdu l'esprit !

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste Yuki, je suis sûre que nos camarades se tiendront bien.

Elle renifla avec mépris et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau de son frère.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour eux, mais je doute que le hunter puisse se retenir face à autant de cibles potentielles. Ça va tourner au bain de sang.

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, pour éviter le massacre.

Son soupir résonna dans la pièce.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. On se revoit ce soir, le salua-t-elle avec agacement avant de sortir.

Elle se rendit silencieusement dans le jardin où quelques domestiques s'affairaient à préparer la fête de ce soir. La vampiresse fut rapidement rejointe par Ruka et Rima qui discutaient auparavant à quelques pas.

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de tout ça, l'interpella Rima.

Yuki avait toujours apprécié la petite rousse qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et osait lui dire en face ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait rapidement lié une amitié solide avec elle et son ami, Shiki. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les trois vampires quand elle n'était pas aux côtés de Kaname.

-Je trouve ça irresponsable.

-Bah, de toute manière la gamine va prendre peur et se sauver dès que quelqu'un fera un geste déplacé, déclara nonchalamment le seul garçon de leur petit groupe.

Ruka renifla de méprit à la mention d'Hanna. Si la jeune aristocrate partageait bien un sentiment avec Yuki c'était son manque d'affection pour la fille adoptive du directeur.

-Ce n'est pas la gamine qui m'inquiète, c'est son chien de garde.

-Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ?, demanda doucement Rima.

Yuki s'étonnait toujours de la fidélité que ses amis lui portaient, elle ne comprenait pas encore la porte de sortie que son arrivé leur avait procurée. Avant elle, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de suivre Kaname, ou Takuma si les méthodes du sang pur ne leur convenaient pas. Mais le second était tout au plus un sous-fifre de Kaname, un esclave qui avait su gagner le respect et l'amitié de son maître. Yuki était une aubaine pour eux. La jeune fille était une sang pur et donc par définition, l'esclave de personne. Ses méthodes étaient d'ailleurs bien moins incisives et voyantes que celles de son frère. Le fait qu'elle soit la princesse adorée des Kuran mettait également ses amis sous la protection du prestigieux clan de vampires, ce qui était un avantage conséquent pour de simples aristocrates comme eux.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Kaname a dit qu'il s'occuperait de ça. Mais si vous vous arrangez pour les mettre assez mal à l'aise pour qu'ils s'en aillent, ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, moins je les vois mieux je me porte.

Ruka laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que Rima et Shiki se contentaient de manger leurs pockys d'un air neutre.

-Enfin, on ne peut rien y faire. Je vais aller me préparer avant que les indésirables n'arrivent.

La jeune fille les quitta d'un sourire et se dirigea de sa démarche sautillante vers sa chambre. Sa robe l'attendait bien en évidence sur son lit, elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Kaname de ne pas y être étranger. Un moyen comme un autre pour son frère de se faire pardonner leur petit désaccord. Elle était noire cette fois ci, s'arrêtant à ses genoux et découvrant la peau diaphane de ses épaules. La vampiresse l'observa quelques secondes avant de l'enfiler. Elle lui allait parfaitement. Elle y ajouta un ruban en guise de ceinture et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon dans lequel elle piqua une rose rouge. Un maquillage léger et elle était prête. Elle resta calmement accoudée à sa fenêtre à observer le ciel se tenter de ses couleurs nocturnes en attendant que la fête commence.

Elle se leva finalement pour retourner dans le jardin qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. La plupart des membres de la night class s'y étaient regroupés et elle eut tôt fait de rejoindre son petit groupe. Elle se hissa sur la rambarde sur laquelle ils étaient adossés.

-Bonjour lady Yuki, la salua Takuma.

-Bonjour Takuma, bon anniversaire à toi.

-Merci.

Il inclina la tête dans sa direction avant de se diriger vers la table où des servantes tentaient tant bien que mal de déposer l'imposant gâteau.

-Tient, Aidô et Kain ne sont pas là ?

Yuki venait tout juste de se rendre compte de l'absence des deux cousins.

-Ton frère les a envoyés escorter nos invités, la renseigna Ruka.

-Et moi qui espérait pouvoir profiter de la fête avant qu'ils n'arrivent, me voilà servie, soupira la sang pur.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux absents revenaient accompagnés de l'humaine et de son monstre de compagnie. Yuki sentit distinctement l'atmosphère se teinter de colère et de mécontentement. Beaucoup pensaient comme elle que ces deux-là n'avaient rien à faire à une fête de vampires. Elle allait encore devoir calmer les choses avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Allons, ne faites pas cette tête mes amis, faisons donc un bon accueil aux invités de notre cher vice-président.

Le regard appuyé qu'elle jeta au vampire qui avait sorti des couteaux fut suffisant pour que tous cessent d'émettre des intentions aussi meurtrières. Les deux intrus étaient sous la protection de la jeune lady et sans doute également de son frère au vu de leur escorte. C'était presque comme si l'on avait attaché une pancarte avec écrit « pas touche » autour de leur cou.

Tout en sirotant le verre que Rima lui avait gentiment tendu, elle observait la petite Hanna discuter avec Takuma d'un œil distrait. Venir ici pour poser des questions dont elle aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir les réponses en demandant au Kiryu où bien à son père adoptif, vraiment, la bêtise de cette fille n'avait-elle donc pas de limites. Elle ne reprit de véritable intérêt à la conversation qu'à l'intervention de son frère. Il s'était installé sur le canapé, quelques pas derrière elle.

-Hanna, Kiryu, par ici, les invita-t-il à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main.

Lorsqu'il invita la jeune fille à venir s'asseoir près d'elle, le verre de Yuki se brisa sous sa poigne. Heureusement pour la vampiresse, elle ne s'était pas coupée. Qu'il se serve d'Hanna pour contrôler le fils Kiryu, elle voulait bien. Qu'il doive pour ça, et même si elle en était intérieurement dégoutée, être gentil avec elle, elle pouvait encore l'accepter. Mais qu'il se montre aussi familier avec elle et qu'il ose lui donner la place qui lui revenait de droit, ça elle ne supportait pas. Ses intentions meurtrières étaient palpables et n'aidaient en rien à garder calme le reste de la night class qui, par égard pour l'avertissement qu'elle avait donnée tout à l'heure, n'avait pourtant pas fait le moindre geste agressif envers l'humaine et son chevalier servant. C'est pourquoi elle ne tenta absolument pas de calmer le jeu quand, suite à une provocation de trop, son frère se retrouva menacé du bloody rose de Kiryu. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'agir, Seiren avait déjà sa main planté dans le cou du hunter. Un seul mouvement de sa part et s'en était fini de lui.

-Seiren ! Non ! C'est moi qui ai dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, la stoppa Kaname.

La jeune femme baissa la main et s'inclina avant de reculer de quelques pas, restant toutefois alerte. L'incident aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Yuki n'en avait pas fini, elle. Elle se laissa glisser de son perchoir pour s'avancer doucement vers Zéro. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle avait saisi le vampire à la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Zéro !

Yuki ne prêta aucune attention au cri d'Hanna, toute son attention était focalisée sur sa proie.

-Ne t'avises plus jamais de porter la main sur mon frère ou je te jure que tu préféreras mille fois la mort à ce que je te ferais subir.

-Yuki, ça suffit, lâche-le.

Elle ignora Kaname mais relâcha tout de même sa prise en reniflant dédaigneusement en direction d'Hanna.

-Je t'avais prévenu que ça arriverais, déclara-t-elle sans adresser un regard à son frère.

Elle reprit la place qu'elle occupait quelques instants plus tôt comme si de rien n'était, ne laissant comme trace de son passage qu'un mur partiellement défoncé. Elle se désintéressa ensuite de la conversation jusqu'à ce que Shiki, par une maladresse, ne les fasse fuir. Elle sourit face à la nonchalance affichée de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il l'ait fait exprès, après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit plus tôt que cela l'arrangerais si ils les mettaient assez mal à l'aise pour qu'ils s'en aillent ?

De sa démarche sautillante, elle se dirigea vers le vampire et avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, elle lui embrassa la joue. Son rire carillonnant résonna dans le jardin alors que les autres élèves de la night class jetaient des regards inquiets vers leur chef de pavillon. Elle se détourna finalement et rentra à l'intérieur en tachant d'ignorer consciencieusement son grand frère. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un regard pour personne.

-Eh bien, on dirait que notre princesse n'a pas apprécié cette petite fête, murmura Ruka alors que Rima rejoignait Shiki à qui Takuma avait offert un verre de Blood tablets.

Lorsque Kaname toqua à sa porte avant d'entrer quelques heures plus tard, elle le laissa faire mais ne lui prêta aucune attention.

-Tu es en colère ?

Le regard glacial qu'elle lui adressa ne sembla pas être une réponse suffisante pour le sang pur.

-A ton avis ? Dit moi Kaname, est-ce que j'ai une raison d'être en colère ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Lâche-moi, s'écria-t-elle en se débattant contre son étreinte.

C'était un combat vain, elle le savait. Son frère avait bien plus de force qu'elle et à moins qu'il ne veuille la lâcher où qu'elle ne tente vraiment de le blesser, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper de son étreinte.

-Jamais, je ne te laisserais jamais partir loin de moi. Pour ça il faudrait que tu me tues de tes mains ou que je te tue des miennes.

La vampiresse cessa de se débattre pour marteler la poitrine de son fiancé.

-J'en ai assez que tu me mentes sans cesse. Tu prêtant qu'Hanna n'est qu'un pion mais tu ne la traites absolument pas comme tel. Comment je devrais réagir moi quand tu lui offres ma place comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenue. Tout le monde me dit que je ne devrais pas m'en faire, mais comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas quand je vous vois tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres hein, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

-Yuki…

-Non, cette fois ne me dit pas que je me fais des idées, ne me dit pas que tout ça c'est pour moi. Je t'aime Kaname. Je veux t'épouser et passer mon éternité à tes côtés, mais je ne supporterais pas de vivre éternellement en sentant l'ombre de sa présence sur moi.

-Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas, pas comme je t'aime toi.

-Alors prouve le moi, je veux te faire confiance Kaname, vraiment, mais à chaque fois que je pense avoir réussi elle arrive et on dirait que je disparais pour toi.

Il soupira longuement et plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa sœur qui s'était calmée entre ses bras. Il inspira son odeur à pleins poumons avant de la porter dans ses bras comme une princesse pour la déposer sur son lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle levait son regard vers lui. Yuki ne pleurait pas, mais il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que les larmes trempent le beau visage de la vampiresse.

-Tu ne disparaitras jamais pour moi Yuki. Si je porte à Hanna plus d'intérêt qu'elle ne le mérite, c'est parce que son affection me permet d'avoir la main mise sur le hunter. Kiryu sera un pion de choix lorsque viendra le temps où tu seras en danger. J'ai besoin qu'elle me soit assez attaché pour que le moment venu elle s'interpose entre le hunter et moi. Si elle doute ne serais ce qu'un seul instant, il se retournera contre nous et alors je ne serais pas sûr de pouvoir te garder en sécurité.

-Tu veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi.

-Oui Yuki, je veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais tomber amoureux d'elle.

-Et comment je peux en être sûr, j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe moins nous passons de temps ensembles. Elle est toujours là, et maintenant tu passes même plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi. A l'origine Kaname, tu as créé cet endroit pour que nous puissions y vivre en paix tous les deux. Ce projet n'a plus de sens si nous ne sommes jamais ensembles.

-Je ferais en sorte que nous passions plus de temps ensemble si ça peut te rassurer Yuki, mais si tu veux réellement être sûre, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas d'être amie avec Hanna.

Le haussement de sourcil de sa sœur lui fit comprendre qu'elle trouvait l'idée peu convaincante.

-Je ne te demande pas de soudainement devenir sa meilleure amie, mais te montrer plus ouverte avec elle te permettrait de passer du temps avec nous.

-Donc tu dis que c'est de ma faute.

-Non Yuki, bien sûr que non, mais rien ne t'interdit de le passer avec nous ce temps que tu me reproches de passer avec elle. Si elle s'attache à toi, peut-être qu'il me sera plus facile de la garder dans notre camp.

La vampiresse fixa son frère dans les yeux en silence, tentant de déterminer si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

-Très bien, j'essaierais.

-Merci Yuki.

Il l'embrassa avec délicatesse avant de se relever, lui caressant doucement la joue. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Yuki le retint en lui attrapant la main.

-Reste, comme quand nous étions petits.

Kaname lui sourit et revint s'installer à ses côtés.

-Très bien, je resterais.

Yuki vint se blottir contre lui pour respirer son parfum si particulier.

-Je t'aime Kaname.

-Moi aussi Yuki, moi aussi.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, profitant de la quiétude du moment.

La sang pur n'eut pas l'occasion de se montrer sympathique avec la petite chargée de discipline, le lendemain. Hanna paraissait préoccupée et ne leur prêta même pas attention. Elle semblait bien plus intéressée par leur nouveau professeur d'éthique : Tôga Yagari. Vraiment, parfois elle se demandait si le directeur avait un humour tordu où s'il était juste fou. Leur donner un des hunters les plus réputés comme professeur, il tenait à ce que quelqu'un meure.

Lorsque Yuki sentit la très faible effluve de sang, elle tourna la tête vers son frère. Elle doutait que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait sentit, mais elle savait très bien que c'était le sang d'Hanna qui venait d'être versé. Le président du pavillon de la lune quitta la salle une fois le cours fini, Yuki le suivit. Ils restèrent silencieux, immobiles dans le couloir, observant la lune qui brillait ans le ciel nocturne.

Le prince de sang pur renvoya les autres élèves au pavillon quand le dernier cours de la nuit se termina. Il s'engagea ensuite sur le chemin menant au bureau du directeur, sa petite sœur le suivant.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle vient de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Kaname ne lui répondit pas mais son regard sombre voulait tout dire.

-Elle vient peut-être de commettre l'un des plus lourds péchés humains, mais il faut admettre qu'elle ne manque pas de courage. Se jeter volontairement sous les crocs d'un vampire à moitié fou, il faut oser.

-Hanna est juste bien trop gentille, rétorqua Kaname.

La concernée apparue d'ailleurs comme par magie à l'autre bout du chemin. Elle marchait, le regard baissé et les cheveux mouillés. Son level E n'avait pas dû être tendre avec elle au vu de sa faim permanente. Yuki aurait presque pu la plaindre. Quand elle les aperçus, la jeune fille sembla mal à l'aise.

-Où étais-tu Hanna, lui demanda doucement Kaname.

Elle parut encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant, détournant le regard pour ne pas les regarder en face.

-Kaname, les cours de la night class sont…

-Terminés, nous avons renvoyés tout le monde au pavillon, répondit Yuki sans se formaliser d'avoir été oubliée.

-J'ai à parler au directeur, est-ce qu'il est dans son bureau, reprit le sang pur.

-Non.

Sa voix était à peine un murmure et pourtant les deux vampires n'eurent aucun mal à y entendre la culpabilité.

-Ah bon…

Yuki les interrompit avant que la conversation ne continue.

-Kaname, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir le directeur, je vais raccompagner Hanna.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. La vampiresse le rassura d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien, je vous laisse alors.

Avant de partir, il serra brièvement Hanna dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille quelques paroles qu'elle ne chercha pas à entendre. Quand il fut parti, elle marcha à côté de l'humaine en direction de son pavillon.

-Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, je peux rentrer seule.

-Je sais.

Elle laissa un léger silence s'installer avant de reprendre.

-Je sais que nos relations n'ont pas bien débutées, mais c'est courageux ce que tu fais pour ton ami.

Hanna rougit violemment, posant sa main sur son cou où un pansement recouvrait la marque de morsure du fils Kiryu.

-Tu pensais vraiment qu'on ne s'en apercevrait pas ?

-Kaname…

-Kaname sait, Hanna, ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre.

-Je…

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas aller le crier sur tous les toits. Je voulais juste que tu saches que si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, ma porte te sera ouverte.

Elle allait la laisser devant les grilles de son dortoir quand la jeune fille l'interpella.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors pourquoi tu fais ça.

Yuki, qui lui tournait toujours le dos se retourna et lui offrit un triste sourire.

-Pour Kaname, Hanna, je le fais pour Kaname.


End file.
